Akatsuki no Hinata
by LilMissLazy
Summary: I'm working on teh story as i go. I don't have a summary, besides hinata was taken by Akatsuki. I don't own naruto. This applies throughout the entire story. And don't flame me for making teh story different from the anime/manga. That's why it's a fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya people!! I know that the last few stories i wrote were bad, but i am only an ametur!! This one is better though!! I hope u like it!

Don't own Naruto!

Enjoy!!

&&&&&&

Darkness. All she could see was darkness. Hinata's pale lavender eyes looked about the room she was in, but all she could not see anything. She pulled at the chains that held her to the wall, trying to free herself. Hinata soon gave up, knowing that it was useless. She was out of chakara and half starved. She would be lucky to stay conscious for another few hours.

Though Hinata was scared, she did not cry. She couldn't cry. She was tired of crying and waiting for someone to rescue her. It didn't always work that way.

Hinata tried to break free once more, but gave up once more, slowly falling asleep from exhaustion.

_I see a scene come into view. I am in my room, it is just past midnight. I get up from my bed to find I am wearing a silk nightgown. It felt nice. I sat by my window, and stroked my long, deep blue hair._

_As I looked out my window, I see the moon is full tonight, illuminating the entire village of Konoha. I smiled as I got up from the window. I go over to my dresser and get on clothes so I could take a walk. I decide to wear my ninja shorts with a lavender shirt and a black jacket over it. The jacket had a lavender butterfly embroidered on the collar._

_I finish getting dressed and exit my room through my window. It is good to feel the cool night air on my skin. I decide to go to a field I knew of that had a stream running through it. I silently make my way to the spot, walking through the woods to get there._

_After a few minutes, I finally reach my destination. I sigh. The river was sparkling in the moonlight, making it seem like liquid glass. I discard my clothes and jump into the water, enjoying the rush of coolness. I swim around for a while before concentrating chakara to my feet and standing on the water. I close my eyes and send my chakara through the water, making it jump to life._

_I manipulate the water to form into a deer, and open my eyes again to see it dance about the water. It gleamed in the moonlight, making it seem like a spirit, free of the boundaries of life. I wish I didn't have to stop watching the beautiful creature, but I have to go home soon, so I stop flowing my chakara to it and it seems to melt back into the stream._

_I quickly get my clothes back on and walk back to my apartment. It was small, but it was a place to live. I jump in through my window and look at the time. Now it's about three in the morning. I sigh and was about to change back into my nightgown when I felt another presence. I turn around to see a man wearing a black cloak and red clouds. My heartbeat quickens and my breathing stops completely._

_As I stare at his figure, he walks closer. I want to run, but I feel frozen to the spot, pinned by his blazing red eyes. I struggle to breath, and I recognize the man as "I-I-..." I feel tears come to my eyes from pure terror. He is only three feet from me as I can finally get his name past my lips. "I-Ita...Itachi."_

_That's all I can say before he hits me with a swift punch. I blacked out._

Hinata's eyes snap open at the memory of her capture. She didn't know what Itachi would want with her, but it couldn't be good. She felt that some of her chakara had been restored, just enough so that she could activate her byakugan. Hinata looked around and saw that she was in a small room, and just outside the room was a hallway filled with other rooms. Most of which contained what seemed to be prisoners. 'Maybe they want to have me as a hostage for money from the clan.' She thought, but she knew that her father would rather have her gone.

Hinata turned off her byakugan. She had almost drained all of her chakara to look outside of her cell. Hinata felt a wave of pain hit her. She tried her best to ignore the pain, but could not. It was the pain of hunger. Hinata knew that she would have to eat soon or she would die of starvation.

A dim light appeared on the wall in front of her. Someone had come. Hinata let her eyes adjust to the light before really looking to see who it was. It was Itachi with some weird masked guy. Her first impression of the masked guy. 'Wow. He's tall...'

Hinata blinked and looked down at herself for the first time in what may have been days. Her clothes were dirty and her skin sickly pale. She must have also been about ten pounds lighter. Hinata looked back at the men. She opened her mouth but only a hoarse sounding noise came. Her throat was dry as sand.

Itachi grabbed her chains and unhooked them from the wall. Hinata fell to the floor, struggling to stand.

"Get up." Itachi ordered. Hinata finally got to her feet, barely able to stand. Itachi grabbed her chains and pulled her through the hall. The man in the mask followed quietly. Though he seemed to just be following, Hinata could feel the happiness radiating off of him. This was a little strange for someone in the Akatsuki. She noticed that he was not wearing the uniform or ring, so he must either be an apprentice or slave.

Hinata struggled to keep up with Itachi's pace. It was clear that he did not like the fact that he had to watch her, or whatever he was supposed to do with her. After going through an elaborate set of halls and passageways, they stopped in front of a big set of double doors made of what seemed to be solid wood.

Hinata watched as Itachi knocked on the giant doors. "Enter." Hinata's hair stood on end. That was the creepiest voice she had heard, well, maybe besides the voice of Gaara. Itachi pulled her through the doors and the man in the mask happily followed.

'His happiness is getting on my nerves...' Hinata thought. She blinked. 'Did I really just think that?' She decided to forget about the thought and focused her attention on the shadowy figure that was on the far end of the room which seemed to be a big cave. It had large statues of hands and a head. It looked weird in Hinata's opinion.

Hinata shook. The shadowy man had weird eyes. They were ringed and each ring had a different shade of orange. His glare sent shivers down her spine. 'What is he going to do with me?' Hinata asked herself. She remembered what to do in a dangerous situation. Do NOT show any emotion. It was a sign of weakness. Hinata made sure that no emotion portrayed on her face and looked at the man's eyes again.

The shadowy figure looked at her. She had a straight face and was a ninja of Konoha. Her record had said that she was weak, a mere chuunin, though she looked anything but. 'She's faking it. It's a good try though.' The man studied Hinata for a moment more. He had been requested to assassinate the Huuga heir, but he had other plans with her. She had the byakugan. This could be useful with the right training.

The man thought of the right person to train the Huuga. He assumed that she already knew the Huuga fighting style, gentle fist, so that would not be an issue, so what technique would be best for her to learn. He would have to study her fighting style. "Itachi. Get her some food, water, and a spare room. In two days, bring her to me. You are dismissed." He said.

"Yes, Leader-sama." Itachi took Hinata's chains again and dragged her back off to another room. The masked man followed soon after.

'Why does he follow Itachi everywhere? It's kinda weird.' Hinata thought. Soon, they were in a room that looked like a kitchen. Hinata almost smiled but ketpt her emotionless mask in place.

"Eat something, Tobi can take you to your room when you're done." Itachi said coldly before he left.

Hinata looked around. The only other person in the room was the masked guy. 'Well, I guess that's Tobi then.' "Uhh...Hi." Hinata said before getting up slowly. Not using your muscles for a few days will really put you out of it. Hinata made it over to the fridge and looked around. There was an apple so she took that and sat down at the table. She hungrily ate the apple, feeling a slight pain.

'Right. When you don't eat for a while, no matter how hungry you are, don't eat too fast.' Hinata ate the apple slower and finished it. 'Still hungry.' Hinata got a stalk of celery and ate that. Then she found an orange and some milk. Soon, Hinata had eaten enough to fill her up and looked around. Tobi was still in the same spot. Like a statue. It was really freaking her out.

"Ano...Would you please take me to my room?" Hinata asked. Tobi was suddenly animated again.

"Okay!" Tobi screeched in an irritating voice. 'Maybe it wasn't me, but the fact that this Tobi guy was fallowing us that Itachi-san seemed annoyed.' Hinata thought. As they walked through the halls, Hinata saw someone at the end of the hall. Apparently, Tobi saw too.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!" Tobi screamed as he ran down the hall. The guy at the end of the hall seemed to freeze before making a run for it. Hinata found herself alone in the halls. Nobody was holding her chains. She had just eaten and her chakara was almost half full. Hinata activated her byakugan and looked around. She spotted the exit and stealthily ran through the halls.

Before she could get more than five feet, Tobi was in front of her. Hinata ran right into him, and he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Tobi doesn't think you should run. Besides, it's nice here in the Akatsuki." Tobi said. "Hey! What's your name pretty lady? Where did you come from? Why did the people want you killed? Will you be Tobi's friend? Nobody besides Kisame really likes Tobi."

Hinata sweat dropped. 'I wonder why.' She thought sarcastically. "Um...My n-name is H...Hinata." She said. "N-now would y-you p-please put me d-down?" She asked.

"Nope! Hinata-chan might try to run off again!" Tobi said as if it was a great achievement.

So, for the next few minutes, Hinata was being carried like she was nothing more than a package to her room. She liked it better when Itachi practically dragged her. When they reached Hinata's room, Tobi put her on the bed and locked the door. "Now Tobi's going to watch over you, Hinata-chan." Tobi said.

Hinata sighed and thought of something. "Is there a shower or anything around here that I can use, Tobi-san?" Hinata asked.

Tobi smiled behind his mask. "Yeah! Tobi can take you there!" Tobi grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her out into more halls. After a while, they stopped at a door and Tobi lead her through. It was like a bathhouse. Hinata blinked. 'They have a bathhouse?'

"Though the main Akatsuki and some other privileged people have private bathes, everyone else bathes here. You have to be in the organization for a while to get a better room with a bathroom though." Tobi took her to the changing rooms and Hinata quickly took off her dirty clothes and put on a towel. Hinata went to the bathing area and looked around. She blushed. 'It seems to be mixed bath.' She thought to herself.

There were many men, and very few women. Hinata felt her face practically light on fire. She rinsed her body off before slowly submerging her body in the hot spring. Immediately she caught the attention of some men. One of them went over to her. "Hiya. I've never seen you around before. You new?" He asked.

Hinata looked at him wide eyed. She nearly passed out from being so close to a man wearing nothing more than a towel. Hinata inched away. "Um...A-ano. Y-yes I'm new." She said quietly.

The man smiled. "Okay. What's your name, cutie?" He asked.

Hinata froze. "U-Umm...H-H-Hin-Hinata?"

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty lady. Nice to meet you, Hinata-hime." He got a little closer to her. "Now, why don't we get to know each other better?" He asked in a seductive voice.

Hinata nearly fell over. She didn't care how dirty she was, she needed to get out of here! She was clean enough anyway. Hinata scrambled out of the spring and walked to the changing room. She quickly changed into her clothes and found Tobi outside the room eating a sandwich. It was weird to watch him eat because he seemed to never take off his mask, it was only raised enough to show his mouth.

Tobi finished his sandwich and looked to Hinata. He pulled his mask down back over his mouth and stood up. "Is Hinata-chan done?"

Hinata nodded a little and Tobi took her back to her room. Tobi looked at her before he left. "If you ever need anything, Tobi's room is right next door. And if Tobi's not here, Deidara-sempai's room is a door down from Tobi's." Tobi said.

Hinata nodded and sat on her bed. Tobi left her room and she decided to see if they gave her any clothes. She opened her dresser and saw some training outfits and a nice kimono, for special events she guessed. She decided to put on one of the training outfits. The one she chose was a black V-neck with netting and white shorts. She also found two jackets. One was white and one was blue. She decided to put on the white one.

Hinata was lucky enough to have a watch and saw that it was only four in the afternoon. Hinata sighed and decided to meditate.

Hinata sat on her bed and meditated until nine in the evening. She pulled an apple out of her kunai pouch and ate it. It surprised her that they didn't take it, but she doubted she could defeat them anyway. Hinata quietly ate her apple before changing into a night outfit. She went back to her dresser and looked around for a pajama. She found some loose purple pajama pants and a baggy white tee shirt.

Hinata quickly changed and crawled into her bed. She fell asleep shortly after.

_I watch as the fog dissipates and see Naruto standing there with that handsome grin of his. I smile and walk up to him. I reach to hug him but I slip right through as if I don't exist. I turn around and see Sakura hugging him instead. Then, he leans his head down and kisses her passionately._

_My eyes widened before they lidded a little. Naruto doesn't love me. He never will. I need to give up on him. And since the leader has plans for me, apparently, I am now his enemy. But that's how the stories go, right? The enemies fall in love and live happily ever after. I feel like slapping myself. That's not how things really happen!_

_I look away from the scene and look at my new environment, the Akatsuki. I've only met a few of them. Itachi-san. He seems mean and emotionless. Tobi-san is weird, and Leader-san is creepy. And then there was that guy at the bath house. I cringe._

_I remember other men talking to me that way back in Konoha, but after Kiba-kun beat him up, nobody talked to me like that ever again. Kiba-kun..._

_I miss him. I miss Shino-kun too. And Kurenai, Ino, Shikamaru, even Hanabi. Neji too. I blink and see them all at the ramen bar talking and having a good time without me. Yeah. They can live without me. I was barely anything to them anyway. They'll be fine without me. I was just a failure anyway._

_I slip back to the clearing with the river and go under the water. I see a light at the bottom and begin to swim downward. The light comes nearer and nearer, and gets brighter and brighter. I can barely see by the time it fades. The light had turned into a cloud. I look at myself and see that I am now in a silky gown with angel wings._

_I smile and fly for a ways, the wind flowing through my hair in a graceful way. I see someone else waiting for me in the branches of a Sakura tree. I fly down to them and see that it is someone I don't think I've met before. She appeared to be a goddess. She had silky red hair and blue eyes. Her skin was flawless and she was wearing an outfit like mine, but her gown was red and her wings gold._

_She looked at me. "Hinata-chan. You should drink your milk." She said._

_I blinked. "N-nani?"_

_She smiled even bigger. "Drink your milk, sweetheart."_

Hinata jumped from her bed. "Huh?" 'The lady's gonna haunt me 'till I get milk.' Hinata decided to get the milk like the lady said. Luckily she could find the kitchen, but somebody else was in there. She looked at him. He was blonde. That was really unusual and it reminded her of "Naruto-kun." Hinata said sadly.

"Hmm? Who are you, un?" He asked.

Hinata froze. 'I said that out loud?!'

"Yes you did, un." He said before he ate some of his ramen.

Hinata twitched. 'He can read my mind?! Oh, the ramen reminds me more of Naruto.'

By now, he looked a little annoyed. "Well, you still haven't answered me, un." He said.

Hinata blushed a little. "I-I'm Hinata." She finally said.

"Oh, you're the new kid that Leader-sama informed us about, un. I'm Deidara un." Deidara said.

"O-ok D-Deidara-san." Hinata said before she went over and got her glass of milk. She drank it quietly and left.

Hinata went back to bed and slept the rest of the night dreaming of Naruto, and how she will never have him.

Hinata awoke the next morning to the smell of cinnamon. 'Mmmm...' Hinata groggily got out of bed and found cinnamon rolls on the nightstand. She also found a note. She read the note, and it said...

_Hinata-chan_

_Tobi made you these_

_Your friend,_

_Tobi_

Hinata blinked. "I should thank him later. Right now, I need cinnamon rolls." Hinata said to herself before eagerly grabbing one of the rolls and eating it. She finished all of them, but there were three anyway, and put on her normal clothes. She was beginning to lose that sickly kind of pale and feeling a lot better than she was the day before.

Hinata trained herself in her room until about three in the afternoon, and by then she was tired and needed a break anyway, and there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened to reveal Tobi.

Hinata half smiled. "Oh, h-hi Tobi." She greeted.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Tobi just wanted to tell Hinata-chan that He's going off on a mission and won't be here for a while. Hinata-chan knows her way to the kitchen and bath right?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "Y-yeah. I know how to g-get there."

"Great! Tobi will see Hinata-chan later then." Tobi then left.

Hinata sighed and decided to get something to eat from the kitchen. She walked out into the halls and made sure to memorize the path. She eventually got to the kitchen and saw that nobody else was there. Hinata opened a cabinet and saw some rice. She took the rice and got some water in a pot. She decided to make rice balls.

After making her rice balls, Hinata took them back to her room to eat before returning to her training. Hinata made it back to her room and sat on her bed to eat. As she ate, Hinata thought of who the other Akatsuki members were. Even though she had trained under Shizune to become a medic nin, she never payed any attention to the Akatsuki or other important things like she should have.

Hinata sighed and finished her rice balls. She then got right back to training. 'I have to demonstrate my abilities for their leader tomorrow. I better get ready for tomorrow then.' Hinata decided to stop the training for today and conserve her energy. She looked to her clock and saw that it was almost five.

"I should bathe and eat something before going to sleep." Hinata said to herself quietly. She gathered a set of clothes. She took a navy tee shirt and shorts, and decided to keep her white jacket. She put the clothes on top of the dresser for tomorrow and got some things for her bath.

After getting some shampoo and soap, Hinata walked to the bath. She quickly changed into a towel and cleaned herself off before lowering herself into the hot water of the spring. There were a lot less people in the bath than yesterday, and Hinata was grateful for that. She allowed herself to relax in the water, enjoying it the best she could before having to go back to her room.

After a few minutes, Hinata got out and quickly changed back into her clothes. She walked back to her room and changed again into her nightclothes. Hinata crawled into her bed and pulled the covers over her body. She was just laying for a while, still awake. 'I hate it when I can't sleep.' Hinata frowned. She tried to think of things that would help her sleep. "Meditation." She said.

Hinata sat upright and folded her legs, she closed her eyes and began to lose concentration on everything, but aware of all her surroundings. She relaxed and slowly fell into a deep trance on the edge of consciousness and unconsciousness.

At four thirty in the morning, Hinata heard a faint noise in the distance. She broke from her trance and stood up, deciding to get dressed and ready for the meeting with the Akatsuki leader.

Hinata put on the clothes she had out for today and made her bed. At four forty-five, she was almost ready. She just wanted to eat something light for breakfast. Hinata walked down to the kitchen and saw three other people there. One was the Deidara guy she had met the other day and two she did not recognize.

One man was short compared to the other Akatsuki, but was still a bit taller than Hinata. The other was probably a foot and a half taller than her. The taller one had silvery-white hair and...hot pink eyes? Hinata had to stifle a giggle. He also had a very masculine face.

The shorter one had fiery red hair and rust colored eyes. He seemed to be around seventeen years old, but Hinata knew he must have been much older, or at least in his mid twenties.

Hinata stayed at her spot in the entrance of the kitchen, hoping to not be spotted, but was seen anyway. The taller man happened to glance her way and looked puzzled. "Who the fuck are you?"

Hinata flinched at the word fuck, but stood her ground. "I-I am Hinata." She said a little shyly. The shorter man looked at her.

"You're the new girl?" He asked, seemingly uninterested. He studied her. The girl seemed to shy and fragile to be in the organization. On the other hand, she seemed to be more like a sculpture or a painting than a live girl. After a moment, he looked away from Hinata.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"I am Sasori." He stated.

The taller man looked at Hinata also. 'She's so damn weak! You could tell a fucking mile away!' He thought. "I'm Hidan." He said rudely before going back to eating.

"Nice to meet you Sasori-san, Hidan-san." Hinata looked back to Deidara. "Good morning, Deidara-san." Hinata greeted before moving toward the fridge and grabbing an apple. She quietly ate while watching the men talk. When she finished, Hinata left silently and went back to her room.

A few minutes after she had entered the room, Hinata heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened to reveal Itachi. "Leader-sama requests you in his office." He stated.

Hinata nodded and stood. "Hai, Itachi-san." Hinata followed Itachi through the halls, making sure to remember the way to the Leader's office. After a while, they reached the doors to the cave like place.

"Enter." The dark voice echoed through the cave. Itachi opened the doors and Hinata obediently followed. Hinata tried her best not to portray any emotion. It was working better than last time that's for sure, but still not enough to fool the leader.

"You are dismissed, Itachi." Leader said.

"Hai." Itachi bowed and left.

The shadowy figure looked at Hinata. She looked a lot healthier than when he had seen her earlier. "You will show me your skill. I need to see every technique you have. Do not hold back." A chuunin class ninja walked into the room.

"You will spar with him. If you defeat him, you shall go against a higher class ninja until defeated. He will lead you to the training arena. I will be watching." The leader said. "You are dismissed."

The man and Hinata bowed before leaving. Hinata studied the man, hoping to find some weak point before the battle. Hinata couldn't find a clear weak point, but decided to look again while they were fighting. She followed the man to a door and when the man opened it, they were outside.

Hinata's eyes burned a little in the daylight. She had been inside the dim hideout, so the sunlight seemed blinding. Hinata blinked and looked at the man, who was already in a fighting stance. Hinata got into the position for the gentle fist style.

The man pulled out three shuriken and threw them at Hinata before charging for her. Hinata quickly dodged the suriken, but was hit by her opponent's attack.

Hinata got serious and activated her byakugan and began to make hand signs for juuken. After finishing the set of handsigns, Hinata charged for the man. He almost got away, but was struck in the leg and twice in the arm. He limped a little, but got away. Hinata almost lost concentration knowing that she had hurt him, but kept going.

Hinata charged again, but this time she got him. After a few minutes of juuken, the man was panting on the ground. Hinata won.

Hinata felt a surge of relief and power. She liked feeling powerful. Hinata grinned. It was such a rush that she had not experienced before. "Why dosen't winning feel like this all the time?" She asked herself. Sure, she had won battles before, but it never felt so good before.

Hinata stopped. The man was down, and she was out in the woods. 'It's a perfect chance to get away!' Hinata thought. And with that, she was running at top speed to get home to Konoha. "Wait a second..." Hinata paused. "I don't know in what direction home is." Hinata stopped to think. "Well, when I come across a village, I could ask for directions!" Hinata went for a minute more, but hit something.

Hinata fell to the ground. She got back up but there was seemingly nothing in her path. She got up and tried to walk again, but hit an invisible wall. "A barrier."

Hinata saw a bunny on the other side of the barrier. It hopped right through it. "It seems to let things with little to no chakara through." She assumed, but the bunny tried to hop back out of the barrier, it was blocked. "Or maybe it lets things in, but not out." She said.

It was a good strategy, though. That way, if someone with low levels of chakara walked in, they would not be able to get in and out and reveal the location of the hideout.

Hinata heard a rustle behind her and she froze. 'I wonder what the punishment for trying to run away is'.

Hinata slowly turned around to see who had found her. It was Tobi. "Hi Hinata-chan! Tobi was sent to get you! Did Hinata-chan try to run again? See, Tobi told you." Tobi grabbed Hinata by the arm and started leading her through the woods.

Hinata struggled to get free, and when the hideout came into view, she tried juuken on him. It seemed to have no effect.

"Tobi's arm isn't really an arm. It's made of metal and puppet parts." Tobi said. "Tobi could get Sasori-san to fix it, but he would get mad that Tobi broke it." Tobi said.

Hinata was scared now. 'He's a puppet?!' She thought.

"No, Tobi's not a puppet! Tobi is just half made of metal and puppet parts! Zetsu-san told Tobi that half of him was severely injured so they had Sasori-san fix him!" Tobi said.

Hinata's eyes widened. 'HE CAN READ MY MIND TOO?!'

"No, Tobi can't read thoughts, but Hinata-chan is making it really obvious of what she's thinking. Hinata-chan should work on that." Tobi said.

Hinata was now trying to gnaw her arm off to get away from Tobi. Tobi looked back at her. "Is being in the Akatsuki really so bad for Hinata-chan? Tobi likes it." Tobi said.

Hinata thought about it while continuing to be lead by Tobi. 'Well, I'm certainly liked here better than at home. It's like a fresh start. Nobody knows me here. And if their leader wants me, then they won't think I'm weak. But at Konoha... my friends...Naruto...' Hinata almost cried. 'If I stay, the only time I will ever see him again is when I'm fighting him. Or anyone else I knew. Kiba...Shino...Kurenai...Neji or anyone else.' Hinata then remembered. 'They never noticed me a lot anyway. They'll be fine without me. Maybe it will be better there without me. I won't be in the way on missions, and father won't have to have me as an heir.'

Hinata finally convinced herself that nobody needed or wanted her back in Konoha while at least Tobi wanted her here. 'I wonder who Zetsu is.' Hinata was pulled from her thoughts when Tobi called her.

"Hinata-chan?" Tobi called. "Hello? Is Hinata-chan okay?" He asked.

Hinata blinked. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay! 'Cause we're here."Tobi said.

Hinata blinked. They were back at the gigantic doors. "Oh."

Tobi didn't even wait to be called in and opened the doors. The leader was on one of the fingers of the statue. "So, Hinata. You defeated your first opponent. Your next one will be a higher level chuunin."

Hinata nodded and another man came into the room. The day went like this until Hinata had defeated seven ninja, but lost to an Anbu team captain. Hinata silently wondered why she was so good all of a sudden. 'And it feels so good to fight now.' Hinata thought.

Hinata walked to Leader's office again, already knowing the path after being defeated by the Anbu. Hinata was called in and stood before the leader.

"Hinata, you did much better than expected, but not good enough to be in the Akatsuki yet. Based on your fighting style, you will be trained by Sasori." Leader said. Sasori walked into the room. "You will begin training as soon as possible. Sasori, you keep me informed on her improvement."

"Hai, Leader-sama." Sasori said.

"Good. You are dismissed." The Leader said.(I don't like calling him the leader. I'm just gonna call him Pein.)

Hinata and Sasori bowed and left the room. After they left, Sasori stopped Hinata in the hall to talk to her. "Hinata. Training will be at five in the morning tomorrow at training arena #4. If you are not on time, you will be punished with extra work. Is this clear?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Sasori-san, or would you prefer if I called you Sasori no Danna?"

"Sasori-san." 'I've already got Deidara calling me that. And I don't like it when he calls me that.' Sasori thought. "Any other questions?"

"Umm...where's the training ground?" Hinata asked.

"When you get to the door to go outside, instead going out, turn left and go into the third door on your left. There is a staircase that descends to the area." Sasori said.

"Hai." Hinata said.

"Good." Sasori then left Hinata standing in the hall.

'I'll go to the kitchen to eat something, all day with so little food has left me starving!' Hinata thought as she walked through the halls. Hinata made it to the kitchen to see two other people in there. One was Tobi and the other was weird. He was half black and half white, and had yellow, pupil-less eyes and green hair. He also had a huge Venus fly trap that seemed to be growing from his shoulders.

Hinata blinked. 'Why do I keep meeting people in the kitchen and not anywhere else?' Then she looked at what the plant man was eating. It was raw flesh. Of what, Hinata didn't really want to know.

Tobi spotted Hinata in the doorway. "Hi Hinata-chan! What did Leader-sama do with you?"

"He had me fight against ninja until I lost. Then he told me I would be trained by Sasori." Hinata said as she pulled some ramen from a cabinet and began to boil some water for it.

"Good, Tobi was afraid he beat you." Tobi said.

Hinata looked at herself. She hadn't noticed it before, but she was pretty beaten and worn out. "Well, I'm actually feeling pretty good aside from the fact that I'm hungry. And my chakara's low too." She said.

"Okay! But Tobi wants to warn Hinata-chan. When you go against Leader-sama, break a rule or fail an important mission, Hinata-chan will be punished by him." Tobi warned. "But Hinata-chan probably won't go on missions unless she is assisting her sensei. Tobi doesn't go on missions unless he goes with Zetsu-san, and usually he goes on important missions on his own, so Tobi is left here a lot." Tobi said.

Hinata nodded. "Who is Zetsu-san? You mentioned him before." Hinata said.

"Oh! Zetsu-san is right there!" Tobi yelled enthusiastically.

Hinata looked at the plant man. "Uh...Hello Zetsu-san." Hinata greeted.

Zetsu gave her a quick glance before returning back to whatever he was eating. Hinata was a little discouraged by the action. Tobi noticed this. "It's okay. Zetsu-san dosen't really talk to people unless necessary." Tobi said.

"Oh. Okay." Hinata went back to her ramen. After another minute, the ramen was done and Hinata quietly ate while vaguely listening to Tobi's seemingly random rambles. Hinata finished and excused herself before leaving.

"Thank kami I got away. Tobi seems to have good intentions, but he is so annoying!" Hinata whispered to herself. She paused. 'did I just say that...? That's so out of character for me.' Hinata thought. "It must be living here. It's changing me." Hinata said quietly. "I don't like it." Hinata quickly went back to her normal self and continued to her room. Hinata changed before getting into bed. She made a mental note to keep her personality in check, or she might lose who she was.

Hinata made sure to set some sort of alarm to wake her up at four thirty, and went to sleep.

&&&&&&

Yay!! First chappie!! Hope u guys liked it! Plz review!! I appreciate your reviews even if they're not so great, but I don't like flames. So don't flame me!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya people! I'm back with another chappie! And I got 3 reviews! That's great for the story being on fanfiction for just a few weeks! Or at least for me. I had my other story on for months and only got fifteen reviews for that. And it was really long too. More than 100,000 words. And it was good, up until those 2 chapters I posted on it. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or anything else that might be in this fiction.

Okay, I have chosen a pairing! It shall be SasoHina. If u don't like it, stop reading. Or maybe I could persuade you to like it. But that's the pairing. Deal with it. And if you were looking for a serious fic, look elsewhere. This will have humor in places. But not built around humor, so I won't put it under that catagory.

Now enjoy the show...er...fiction. Whatever!

&&&&&&

A soft beeping could be heard in the dark room. Hinata groggily got up and picked up her watch. Four thirty. Hinata pouted. Why did she have to be up at four thirty anyway? Oh yeah. She had training at five.

Hinata sighed and turned on a nearby light. She turned to her dresser and picked a black pair of pants with a white shirt. She then put on her dark blue jacket and shoes before getting a comb and brushing her long deep blue hair. Her light lavender eyes looked around the dull room. She would spend a good few years here.

Hinata finished combing her hair and put on her watch. It was now four forty-five. Hinata decided to grab a glass of water before heading to the training ground.

Hinata made her way to the kitchen. Thankfully, nobody was there and she didn't have to be delayed. Hinata quickly got her water before leaving.

Hinata walked to the door and looked at her watch. She had five minutes to descend the stairs. Hinata opened the door and saw a very long staircase and a dim light at the bottom of the shaft. Hinata walked down the stairs carefully, so she wouldn't trip. She got to the bottom and saw a old door. Hinata opened the door with caution and saw a cave like room. Similar to the one that she had seen and was referred to as 'The leader's office', though it wasn't really an office at all.

Hinata looked around. It was very dim, the only light being a few torches on the walls. There was also a small source of water, it seemed to be a small spring. Hinata walked into the center of the arena. It would not be good visibility, but Hinata had the byakugan. That was a slight advantage. Also, with the dark clothing she was wearing and her dark hair would help her blend in with the dark shades of the cave.

Hinata thought of all the possible advantages and disadvantages that she had. She would need to study her environment if Sasori was going to spar with her. She wasn't even sure he would, but it was good to be prepared for anything.

"Good. You're on time." Hinata nearly flipped. She calmed herself and looked at Sasori.

"Hai, Sasori-san." Hinata bowed.

"Now, before we begin actual training. Do you know how to use any weapon?" Sasori asked.

Hinata stood straight again. "No. Huugas are not trained in the use of weapons. Just the juuken style." Hinata said.

There was a short pause before Sasori spoke again. "You will learn to use a katana. You should ask Itachi to teach you. If he declines your request, ask Kisame." Sasori said.

"Hai, Sasori-san." Hinata nodded.

"Once you begin to be able to use your weapon, you will spar with me to test your overall skill. I expect you to have mastered and memorized the basic knowlage of your weapon in two weeks. If you have not, you are not fit to be an Akatsuki." Sasori stated.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Sasori-san."

"Good. And since I will be training you, you will refer to me as your sensei."

"Hai, Sasori-sensei." Hinata said.

"For the duration of the time we have until dawn, about an hour from now, you will tell me about yourself. Weaknesses, strengths, physical information, and anything else I would need to know to properly train you." Sasori said.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Sasori-sensei."

Hinata sat down and began to tell about herself. For the next fifteen minutes, she told many things about her fighting style, but when she got to her physical information, she blushed a little and hesitated to say anything. Though hesitant, She continued to give Sasori the information about herself and would only go into detail when asked about specific things.

Now with only fifteen minutes until six, Hinata finished telling almost everything about herself. This was a little embarrassing for Hinata because she had never really told these things to anyone before.

"Ano...Sasori-sensei?" Hinata asked. Sasori only nodded to let her know he was listening and Hinata continued. "What...ano...what will happen to me if I fail training?" Hinata asked.

"You will go to Leader-sama and be killed, be a servant or a spy in another village, most likely Konoha." Sasori stated. "But that depends on how you keep up on your training. Also, you have to be confident. Not a shy little girl." Sasori said sternly. "If you're going to make it in the Akatsuki, you have to leave that behind. You will be changed into a warrior. If you do not accomplish this by the end the year, then you will be of no use to the organization." Sasori got up and walked to the stairs.

"You are dismissed from training for today. And keep in mind what I have told you." Sasori said before making his way back up to the floor above.

Hinata sat there for a moment longer. 'Do I really have to give up who I am?' She asked herself. She knew she would have to eventually. Shy girls didn't tend to be good ninja. But Hinata didn't think she could be confident, stern, or very strong at all. Especially when her friends weren't backing her up.

Also, she had to look at the position she was in. There were two options for her right now. Either be trained by the Akatsuki, or die.

'Hmm...How do I decide?' Hinata thought sarcastically. 'Well, I happen to like living. And if I ever get out of this mess, I could go to my friends again...but that's unlikely.' Hinata got up and left the training ground thinking about changing her personality.

'Maybe I could just pretend to be someone else.' Hinata thought. 'Like Ino or Sakura or Temari.' Hinata sighed. 'I could never be like them. They're confident and beautiful. I'm dull and unattractive.' She thought sadly.

Hinata made it to her room and began to think upon her past. It was full of lecturing, failure, and pity from others. Full of discouraging from her father. But recently, he had been happy about her progress. That was very unusual. But now she would probably never get praise from her father again.

Other than the bad things, Hinata thought of all the good things she had done. She had improved on her confidence a little over the years Naruto was out training with Jaraya. And she had trained under Shizune to become a medical ninja. She was now one of the top medic nin in the fire country. Also, she had been friends with Shino, Kiba and Ino.

Hinata sighed as she remembered her friends. Shino had been gone the week that she was kidnapped, Kiba was out on a date with, suprisingly, Temari, and Ino was out on a date with Naruto when she was captured. Hinata would have never guessed that Kiba would actually get Sakura's mind off of Sasuke, but he somehow did.

Ino she wasn't so surprised about, but had suspected that she would end up with Shikamaru some how. Hinata sighed. Ino had gotten the guy she wanted for many years. And Ino knew that she liked Naruto, but went with him anyway. Hinata wasn't mad, though. Ino was probably doing it because she truly liked Naruto and Hinata needed to move on. This definitely got Hinata to stop all attempts to confront Naruto, but she still liked him.

Hinata lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Now that she thought about it, she didn't like Naruto the way she used to. Ever since Ino took him, she had felt sad but somehow happy. Happy for her friend to have someone to care for her, and happy that Naruto had found someone to love even if it wasn't her. Hinata sighed. She realized she didn't really love Naruto. Simply admiring him to a great extent.

This left a gaping hole in Hinata's heart. She couldn't see any of her friends. No family either. Or anyone she once knew. She would live here from now on. If only to prove to herself that there was still a reason to live.

This sparked a new ambition for the young kunoichi. Yes. She would survive. If nothing else, she would survive. She had to survive this hell if she ever hoped to see her friends and family again, though the chances were extremely slim. There was still the chance.

With this new goal, Hinata got up and changed into some other clothes and began to plan out how she would escape.

Now, Hinata wasn't much of a strategist, but could plan well when she needed to.

"Let's see..." Hinata decided to think about it rather than speak out loud. They could be listening.

'First off, I should work on my power and abilities before anything else. Then live as a subordinate for a few years, getting deep within the organization. Gaining as much info about it as possible. Then, I'll make sure to get a few allies. Good allies. They would either be some of the main ten Akatuski or some other subordinates that live in the hideout. Eventually, I should be able to have them help me escape and I could be on my merry way back to the village!' Hinata thought, satisfied with her plan.

'But...they will come to kill me...didn't think of that.' Hinata thought grimly. 'Well, unless I become the leader of the organization, I don't see any way out of this place, unless I fake suicide. They would think I was dead. But I would have to get a whole new identity. That wouldn't be easy with my appearance. And I can't use genjutsu all the time.' Hinata sighed. All the plans she came up with sounded good, but in the end seemed to be mission impossible.

"Life dosen't like me lately. Oh Kami, what did I do to deserve this?" Hinata asked. She sat up and decided to get something to eat. Hinata wandered through the halls to the kitchen and found Tobi eating some sushi. He saw her and smiled brightly.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" He greeted happily. "How did your first day of training go? Was it fun? Tobi's wasn't. Deidara-sempai tried to blow him up." Tobi said.

Hinata stifled a sigh. "Hi Tobi-san. My training wasn't much really. I just had to give a lot of information about myself." Hinata said. "It was pretty boring." Hinata went over to Tobi and stole one of his sushi.

"That is Tobi's!" Tobi whined.

Hinata shrugged. "It's mine now." Hinata said as she ate the sushi.

Tobi cried little anime tears. "Hinata-chan's being mean!"

'Well, I need to be pretty emotionless for the Akatsuki.' Hinata frowned. 'But look at him. I shouldn't have done that.' Hinata resisted the urge to apologize 200 times for stealing Tobi's sushi, and believe me, that took a lot of resistance for her, and got herself something else to eat. Hinata ended up making some rice balls and had to live through Tobi's complaining and constant talking.

Hinata knew people could be annoying at times, but THIS was going a LITTLE TOO FAR. Hinata had never heard someone talk so much to someone who wasn't even listening! And he said the stupidest things! Like, 'Hey Hina-chan, how many stars are in the sky?'. How the heck should she know?!

Hinata finished her rice balls, and excused herself from the presence of the ever so obnoxious Tobi. Hinata walked to her room and decided to go to the bath house to relax and think. Hinata made it to her room and gathered some things for the bath before walking off to said bath.

Hinata went into the changing room and changed into a towel before washing off and getting into the spring. Today, there were only three people at the spring. Two men and a woman. The men seemed to be trying to woo the girl by complimenting her and getting really close to the poor girl.

The girl saw Hinata and quickly swam over to her area. "Oh! Sorry guys, my friend is here and we need to gossip and chat! I'll see you later then!" She said, desperate for the men to go away.

The men looked angry for a moment and left the spring.

The girl did a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for coming! They wouldn't leave me alone! By the way, my name's Momoko! Nice to meet you!" Momoko said cheerfully.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Likewise. I'm Hinata." Hinata studied the girl. She had light brown hair with streaks of golden blond. Her eyes were purple and they gleamed in the light of the torches that illuminated the hideout.

"So," Momoko began. "You can call me Momo if you want." Momoko said.

"Okay Momo-san." Hinata said warmly. "You can call me Hina if you like."

Momoko hugged Hinata and beamed. "Good! Hina-chan, you're my new best friend!" Momoko got an evil glint in her eye. "But that means you have to tell me a secret, and I'll tell you one of mine!"

Hinata blushed. "O-okay. But you have to tell first."

"Alright!" Momoko got really close to Hinata and looked around suspiciously. "I like someone...and you know who it is?" Momoko smiled brighter than she was before.

Hinata shook her head nervously, almost afraid of the answer. "I'll give you a hint...It's Deidara-kun!"

'That's not a hint...' Hinata thought.

"You're turn!" Momoko said happily. "But I wanna know who you like!"

"Uhhh..." Hinata thought about it. "I don't really like anyone that way." Hinata said honestly. "I've never even had a boyfriend before." Hinata blushed and ducked her head.

Momoko gasped. "O...M...F...G! I have to find you someone to like! How about...Tobi! He's awesome!"

"Oh dear god NO!!" Hinata half yelled. "I would never ever EVER like Tobi!" Hinata insisted. "He is just SO annoying!!"

"Oh, well I could get you with Itachi." Momoko suggested.

"He's creepy and angsty. I don't like guys like that." Hinata said.

"Well...that eliminates half of the Akatsuki...how about...uh...Sasori! He's not angsty or creepy. He's just pretty emotionless. Besides, he is partners with Dei-kun!" Momoko cheered. "Then It's decided! You like Sasori-san!"

"No I don't!" Hinata insisted. Then someone came into the spring and heard all of what Momoko was saying. And guess who it was? None other than Tobi!

Tobi gasped. "Hina-chan likes Sasori-sama?...Tobi should go tell him!" Tobi then pranced off on his merry way to go tell Sasori that Hinata was deeply in love with him and exaggerate to no end. He even began to plan their wedding on the way.

Tobi skipped and pranced to Sasori's room and knocked on the door. "Sasori-sama! Tobi wants to tell you something!"

Back at the bath house, Hinata, not realizing that Tobi had heard them and went to tell Sasori, was still trying to get Momoko to stop skipping around the spring being all giddy and happy...all while naked...

Momoko began to sing and prance. "And we could have a double wedding! And we will both have sextuplets! And then we'll live in the same house and have a movie based on us and it will win the Oscar and we'll be famous!" Momoko cheered, completely ignoring the fact that none of this would really happen. But she could dream, right?

Hinata was red as a beet and definitely did NOT want to have any of that happen! "Momoko! Your towel fell off!"

Momoko didn't even pause. "I am proud of my boobies!" She then looked to Hinata. "You should be too!" Momoko ripped off Hinata's towel. She stared. "Wow...never seen 'em that big before..."

"Well, all the better for seducing! You should have Sasori-san all over you by the end of the week! And then 'Operation: SasoriHina & DeiMomo' Will initiate! I'll seduce Deidara some other way..."

And while Momoko was coming up with evil plans to brainwash Deidara, Tobi finally got to Sasori.

&&&&&&

Gasp! Tobi got to Sasori! What will Tobi say? Will Sasori believe him? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Akatsuki no Hinata!

P.S., Momoko is my Little sister's character. I put her personality different than she really is though...and she thinks it's funny. : P

Anyway, Review! Reviews are my way of knowing if I should update sooner or not! Less reviews, farther the chapters are. Simple as that.

Byezes!


	3. Chapter 3

Well Hello! I bet I left you all hanging on a cliff with that last chappie! Well, wait no longer! I know I was a little 'eh' at the end, but it was all for the better...or worse. However I feel like making this chapter. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or anything else that might be in this chapter. I do own Momoko though. So don't steal her! grabs MINE!

Momoko- You know I like you, but not in _that kind of way._

LilMissLazy- I didn't mean it that way!

Itachi- How do we know that?

LilMissLazy- Who let you in here!

Momoko- I did!

LilMissLazy- Well go away, Itachi! And you! Reader! Enjoy the fic!

For convenience of the story, Sasori will not be a puppet and he is 23! Yay!

Enjoy the fic! 

&&&&&&

Sasori opened the door to see Tobi. He mentally groaned. "What do you want Tobi?" He asked.

Tobi was walking on sunshine. "I just wanted to tell you that _someone_ likes you!"

Sasori nearly gaged. "Don't _tell_ me you're gay!" Sasori's eyes widened a little as he backed away.

"No! Tobi meant someone else!" Tobi said. "Tobi will give you a hint on who it is...Her name starts with Hi, the middle is na, and ends with ta!" Tobi said giddily. "Tobi knows so because I heard someone cheering about it in the bath house! They sounded so happy about it!"

Sasori was relieved that Tobi didn't like him, but was a little skeptical about his claim. "Who exactly did you hear this from?"

"Tobi heard it from Momoko! And Momoko doesn't lie!" Tobi exclaimed proudly.

Sasori sighed. "Go away Tobi. I have no time for your ridiculous claims." Sasori said, really having nothing to do, but he would lie to get away from Tobi.

"Oh! But Sasori-san! Tobi has it all planned out! First, you two will fall madly and deeply in love, and then you will keep it secret so Leader-sama won't make you split up! And then-"

"Go away Tobi." Sasori demanded before slamming the door in Tobi's face.

Meanwhile in the bath house, Momoko had finally settled down and was actually convincing Hinata that she liked Sasori.

"Hina-chan, when you get to know him, he's a great guy. And he likes to watch the stars at night, admiring their beauty. He believes that art should be eternal, and everlasting." Momoko said.

Hinata seriously thought about herself in a relationship with Sasori. His eyes would gaze deeply into her own, he would be gentle with her, as if she was as fragile as porcelain. He would take time to appreciate her as a work of art and as a woman to love. Hinata sighed. Who was she kidding. She had no idea of how Sasori would treat her. She doesn't even know if he likes her.

But that was how life went for her, right? The guy she liked would find someone else and she would be alone again. Naturally.

"And you know what else, Hina-chan? I hear he's a _virgin_! That is so cute!" Momoko said happily.

Hinata blushed. 'How is that supposed to make me like him?' Hinata thought to herself.

Momoko sat back. "I wonder what your kid would look like..."

Hinata's eyes widened. She hadn't even gotten into a relationship! She didn't even want to _think_ about kids!

"Oh! It would be so cute! Red hair and pale eyes! And it would have your face and Sasori's cute little smile! And it would be a pretty little girl or a handsome young boy!" Momoko fantasized.

"Why don't you think about your own children?" Hinata suggested in an attempt to get Momoko to stop talking about that.

"Oh! Mine would be cuter! It would have blond hair and purple eyes and be all cute!" Momoko sighed and got up. "Well, I think we should leave the bath house, ne?" Momoko suggested as she walked to the changing room.

"Oh! We could sleep in your room and do each other's nails and talk and play truth or dare and other girl stuff! Like a sleep over!" Momoko said happily.

Hinata nodded and followed Momoko. They changed and went to the kitchen to get snacks and then left to Hinata's room.

Momoko plopped onto Hinata's bed and sighed contently. "This is gonna be great! Okay Hina, tell me where you came from. I came from the village hidden in the clouds!" Momoko said proudly. "I was taken here by Kisame and have been here since I was 11!"

Hinata nearly froze at the name of the cloud village. The cloud was after Huugas, and especially her, being the heir of her clan.

"Now tell me where you came from!" Momoko urged.

"I came from..." Hinata trailed off, hesitant to reveal herself.

"Come on! I wouldn't have anything against you! We're allies now, no matter where we came from before, we're Akatsuki subordinates now!" Momoko cheered.

Hinata nodded and continued to speak. "I am from the Huuga clan of the Leaf village." Hinata then remembered her headband. Her eyes widened. She didn't know where it was! "My headband!" Hinata panicked and began to search her room.

"Done freaking out yet? 'Cause I found your headband." Momoko said, holding up the cloth.

Hinata ran back to Momoko and swiped her headband. "Thank you, Momoko!" Hinata cheered as she tied the headband around her neck like she always did.

"Okay! Now I want to know who your mommy and daddy were! Mine died while I was a baby, so I don't know who they were." Momoko said. "I was pretty much brought up by myself and then Kisame found me. He's like a weird fish-uncle to me."

"Well, my father is the Huuga head and his name is Hiashi. I never knew my mother's name and she died after giving birth to my little sister when I was about three years old." Hinata said. "I barely remember her, but I know she was a beautiful and powerful woman."

"K. Now I want to know what you like to do and your interests." Momoko said. "I like to sing and dance and eat cupcakes. My interests are animals and I often study them. Did you know that foxes are some kind of half cat half dog thing? That's weird." Momoko said. "Your turn!"

"Well, I'm a medic nin, and I like to train and cook. I also like to sing and dance and I also like to swim." Hinata said. "My interests include painting, drawing, and writing stories." Hinata said. "I love how you can let go of reality and just let your imagination flow while doing these things."

Momoko nodded. "I never thought of it that way! But I'm no good at drawing or painting or writing. Well, onto the next one. Where did you get your implants? They're really good. You can't even tell they're implants!" Momoko cheered.

Hinata blushed several shades of red and furiously shook her head. "I-I don't have i-implants!" Hinata insisted.

"Sure you don't." Momoko smirked. "Anyway, now I want to know how to seduce Dei-kun. I haven't tried anything, not wanting to screw up and have him all weird around me." Momoko said.

Hinata blinked. She barely knew anything about the art of seduction. "Uh...maybe you could drop a hint?" Hinata suggested.

Momoko's eyes glittered. "What _kind_ of hint?"

"Er...uh...give him a look that says 'you turn me on'..." Hinata said akwardly.

Momoko beamed. "That might work! I'll practice. Is it okay if I practice on you?" Momoko asked.

Hinata blushed. "U-uh...okay?"

Momoko gave Hinata the most seductive look she could put on. Her hair hung loosely around her face, framing it's round shape. Her eyes were lidded a little, and her lips just slightly parted. She let her lips tug into a playful smirk and winked.

Hinata was blushing madly by this point and was almost lucky she didn't pass out. If you haven't already noticed, Hinata is emotionally challenged. "O-okay! Th-that's good!" Hinata exlaimed.

Momoko went back to her playful perverted self. "Yay! I'll be sure to get Dei-kun! Now all I need is the when and where and It will be perfect!" Momoko cheered before looking over to Hinata. "Now it's your turn."

Hinata paled. "I-I don't want to se-seduce anyone!" Hinata said in a desperate attempt to get out of looking at anyone that way.

"Come on! I did it, and now you have to!" Momoko said stubbornly.

"B-But I can't look at s-someone like th-that!" Hinata insisted.

"Fine, but sooner or later, you're gonna look at someone like that. In fact..." Momoko pulled out a little black book that had no title on the cover, but the written words 'Momo's book of shadows'. "Lesse...where is it?"

Hinata wondered what Momoko was to do. "Oh! Here it is!" Momoko said. "This spell should work." Momoko read the spell and put away the book. 'This is sure to work!' Momoko thought to herself. "Hey Hina-chan, how do you feel about cinnamon?" She asked.

Hinata blinked. "I like cinnamon, why?"

Momoko smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing." 'Right, nothing...nothing at all.' Momoko thought.

Hinata looked away from Momoko to get her pj's so she could change. "Momoko, I'm going to change quick." Hinata went over to her dresser and pulled out her pajama and quickly changed. Hinata turned to Momoko again to see that she had changed also.

Momoko grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. "Okay! Now, I wanna tell ghost stories!"

Hinata sat across from Momoko and shrugged. She didn't like scary stories, but she doubted Momoko could tell scary stories very well. "Okay."

Momoko smiled really wide and got up to turn off the light and bring a small candle to their little party. Momoko lit the candle and placed it about a foot to her left. Her face was covered in eerie shadows and just a little light illuminated her eyes, making them shine brightly.

"Imagine. Long ago, when demons roamed the land, there is a legend of Mandara Uchiha..." Momoko started, staring off into the space above Hinata's head.

'I've heard of the story of Mandara. He founded Konoha with the first Hokage, didn't he?' Hinata thought.

"You may have heard some of the legend, but have you heard the complete story?" Momoko asked.

Hinata blinked. She thought that was the story. He and the first got a bunch of ninja and their families and formed Konoha. That's all she had heard.

"Well, it goes like this. Over 400 years ago, the Tengu god and a Huuga married and had a child. This was the first Uchiha. Uchiha Mandara. Mandara had a brother, and they were always fighting each other, trying to see who was better. Each brother had Mangekyo, and Mandara did not have to kill his best friend to attain it. But, over time as Mandara used the Mangekyo Sharingan, he had become blind." Momoko said softly, reciting the story that had been told to her from others in the hideout.

Hinata intently listened as Momoko continued the story of Mandara. "Mandara, screaming in agony of the darkness, reached to his brother's face and pulled his brother's eyes right out of the socket, and replaced his own with his brother's eyes." Momoko told. "With the new eyes, Mandara could see again, free of the blindness. This gave him more power than he already had. Also, it is said to have given him immortality." Momoko said.

Hinata was extremely interested now. She never knew these things about the Uchihas. Hinata never even knew Mandara had a brother.

"Mandara then gathered a group of ninja, and with the partnership of the first Hokage, and founded the village of Konoha. But something happened with the politics, and Mandara ended up battling the first for ownership of the Leaf. The first won and Mandara ran off. After this, Mandara is said to have founded the Akatsuki and later release the nine tails on the Leaf village." Momoko said. "Though Mandara has immortality, I know not of where he is. He is a master ninja and could be in disguise of someone you care deeply for. And most likely, you will never know. Unless you get in real good with the organization, then the leader may tell you where Mandara is." Momoko finished.

Hinata thought over all this information. "Wow. That wasn't very scary, but it sure was interesting." Hinata said.

Momoko smiled. "I know! But it's just so cool, the thought of an evil mastermind with the power to rival the gods and even the most powerful of demons."

"The gods?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Mandara was always fighting his father, Tengu, who was a god. Because Tengu was immortal, Mandara defeated and sealed him away. Now, only the power of three mangekyo users and the power of the Kyuubi can unseal him." Momoko said.

Hinata was a little scared now. "Well then at least Mandara's in hiding, and won't attack."

"Well," Momoko said. "You never know."

Hinata nodded slowly and took a deep breath. "I think that's enough stories." Hinata said. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost seven already. How time flies.

"Well, I think we should get dinner." Hinata said.

Momoko jumped to her feet. "To the kitchen!" She grabbed Hinata and ran through the halls. Hinata was embarrassed. She was being pulled through the halls by a crazy woman in her pj's.

Momoko got to the kitchen and ran to the fridge before pulling out a few boxes of takeout. Probably dinner that someone had brought. "Here!" She tossed a box to Hinata and opened another box for herself. "Eat up!"

For a few minutes, the girls ate takeout and talked a little. After a while, they finished eating. Momoko got bored and thought of something to do. "I have an idea!" She exlaimed, jumping from her chair.

Hinata nearly fell over with the sudden noise. Momoko just laughed. "I'm going to perform a spell to get Dei-kun to love me! And then we can get one for you!" Momoko said happily.

Hinata just nodded and hoped that Momoko would forget about her long enough so she didn't do some kind of voodoo or curse her.

Momoko lead Hinata to her room. "This is my room. It's not much, but I have to change for this." She whispered, as not to awaken other subordinates. Momoko opened her door and let Hinata in.

Momoko's room was definitely better than Hinata's. It had a bathroom and more space. Hinata peeked in Momoko's dresser and saw many more clothes.

Momoko grabbed what looked like ceremonial robes. "Now I'm going to take a minute to change. You can sit on the bed if you want while you wait." Momoko said while she walked into her bathroom.

Hinata looked around and found a bookcase. She walked over slowly and looked upon the spines of books. They were all about magic and legends of mythical creatures. Hinata saw a love magic book and pulled it from it's place on the shelf. She opened it to a random page and found a spell to bring your soul mate to you. It involved two candles, some scented oil, and a thing to light the candle. 

"I see you have found some of my spell books. That is one of the easy one. Some get very complicated." Momoko said, finishing a braid in her streaked hair.

Hinata looked at Momoko. Momoko was now dressed in dark blue robes with silver lining. Her hair was up in a braid that went just below her shoulders. She was also wearing a bit of makeup.

To Hinata, Momoko looked like a goddess. Hinata stared for a second before averting her eyes to the book. "I never really believed in magic." She said.

"Well I do." Momoko said as she took the book and placed it carefully back on the shelf.

"Now the spell I am going to use makes the man I desire think of me. A lot. All my details, my soul, my body, and my face. He will think of me." Momoko said. "This is a rather simple spell, and does not manipulate the feeling of the person it is cast on. Only makes him think of the caster more often and in a different way. In this case, I want him to think of me as a potential lover or girlfriend." Momoko said. 

Next to the bed was a nightstand with three drawers. Momoko opened the top drawer pulled out a few feet of red ribbon, a lavender scented candle, and a stick of vanilla incense. She set the items on the ground on a cloth and kneeled in front of it. Hinata watched closely to the girl as she cast the spell.

Momoko lit the candle and incense. After a minute, the room smelled of lavender and vanilla. Momoko then wrapped the ribbon around her finger and closed her eyes.

Hinata had no idea what Momoko was doing at this point, but she watched with great interest.

After a few minutes, Momoko moved her finger to the spot between her eyes, letting out a long breath. Then, she moved her finger to her heart, and took a deep breath. She repeated this seven times before reciting the words of the spell. "Your image is burned within my mind, every detail has its place. I ask you now to think of me, my body, my soul, my face."

(I do not own this spell, I found it on http/ Also, I only put this in because this character is modeled after my little sister and she is all about spells and magic, she even has a book of 'em, and she's a total Dei fangirl too. I personally don't believe in magic.)

Momoko opened her eyes and unwrapped the ribbon from her finger. She pulled out a kunai and cut it into pieces. She put them in a small pouch before cleaning up her things and putting them away.

"My spell is now complete." Momoko stated. She turned to Hinata. "Now I will place the pieces of ribbon where I would often be. Places I would usually be, and even put one in my kunai pack as I'm out on missions." Momoko said.

"Well, we could try a spell for you at a later date. We should go back to your room to sleep." Momoko said.

Hinata nodded and followed Momoko back to her room. Once in Hinata's room, Momoko placed a piece of ribbon under the pillow that she had brought earlier. She also changed back into her pajamas.

The girls made their beds on the floor next to each other. Just before getting into her bed, Momoko gave Hinata a quick hug. "Hinata-chan. You are my best friend. Usually the girls in the Akatsuki are mean and emotionless. I'm glad that you aren't like them. You're different." Momoko said. "And no matter what anyone tells you, you are a very powerful young woman." Momoko said.

Hinata was a little shocked at what Momoko had just said to her. Not many people thought of her as a best friend, much less a powerful young woman. Not many really cared about her besides her two teammates, and they were not her allies anymore. But how had Momoko known that everyone thought of her as weak?

Momoko just smiled and lied down. "Night Hina-chan." She said.

Hinata smiled and crawled into her own bed. "Night, Momo-san." Hinata said.

In another room...

Deidara was sleeping a not-so-peaceful dream about making the world explode and living on mars when a vision suddenly came into his dream.

Deidara's POV, Deidara's dream

_I was eating space jelly with the Martians when a bright light came from one of their buildings. I walk over and find myself no longer on Mars. "Aww...I like the mars people, un. They explode things for fun." I whined._

_I walked through the place and found myself on top of a high plateau near the cliff. It was night time and the moon was full. I look around and see a tree about twenty feet away. Under the tree is a woman with dark hair, streaked with what looked like gold. Her eyes of amethyst sharply contrasted against her lightly colored face. She was wearing a white kimono with a deep purple obi to match her eyes._

_I was confused. Did I know her? She seemed familiar, but just faintly. Then, I hear an explosion in the distance and look to the direction of where it came from. It was fireworks. One by one, as they bursted in the sky, I would watch as the light specks would dissipate into nothing. It was truly beautiful._

_I look again to the woman, she was no longer beneath the tree, but a few feet in front of it. There was now soft music in the background._

_The woman walked up to me. Her eyes sparkled with the fireworks in the distance._

"_Deidara-kun." She said, looking at me in a way I wasn't familiar with, but I liked it somehow._

"_Deidara-kun." She said again, as if calling out to me. But why would she call if she was right in front of me?_

"_Deidara-kun..." She started to untie her obi, now giving me a seductive look. "Do you want me?" She asked as she took off her obi and kimono, revealing her in nothing but her bra and panties. "Because..." She walked closer to me until we were mere inches apart. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in close to my ear. "...Because I want you." She whispered to me before pulling me into a passionate kiss and forced me to the ground._

_She kept kissing me as she ripped off my shirt and began to feel all over my body. She also tugged off my pants and was beginning to take out my ponytail._

_Not caring that I don't even know the woman, I let my hands roam on her body. I hug her close to myself, caressing her backside and shoulders. I unhook her bra and throw it aside._

_I try to gain dominance, but she pulls out a kunai and stabbed it into the ground right beside my head. Then she growled at me. So I stayed where I was. Besides, I liked girls who could take charge._

_She then rubbed herself on me, making me get hot and hard. She ripped off my boxers and her panties. She rubbed up against me, teasing. She pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath before latching onto the base of my neck, biting and nipping at my skin._

_I moan a little at the feeling of mixed pain and pleasure. I pull her closer to me._

_Soon, she pulls away from my neck and goes back to kissing me. As she kisses me, I move my hand to her legs and lick her with the mouths on my palms._

_She moans and tenses a bit. In her moment of distraction, I switch our positions. Even though I like girls who take charge, I like to be on the top better._

_I look at her face, she pouted at the loss of her dominance. Cute. I kiss her roughly and pin her arms above her head. That should show her who's boss. I roughly kiss her and push myself onto her. She arches to my body and tries to get her arms free, but I keep her pinned. She wrapped her legs around me, desperate for release._

_I pull away from the kiss and lean in close to her ear. "Beg me, un." I licked her ear after the command._

"_D-Dei-kun!" She cried. "P-ple-please! Take me NOW!" She begged._

"_Good girl." I said before slipping my hardened length into her. She trembles a little at the sensation. I swiftly break her virginity and she bites back a yelp, waiting for the pain to fade._

_After a moment, she bucks her hips into mine. I thrust deeper into her, enjoying the moans and noises she makes along with the pleasure of being inside her._

_Soon, we're both sweating, panting and moaning. Going at an extremely fast pace, our only light being that of the full moon. The fireworks had stopped hours ago._

_I feel that I'm close to my climax, and I'll be darned if I climax before her. I thrust as deep as I can get into her, sending her into ecstasy._

_Her moans became screams. Just as she came, I released into her._

End Deidara's POV, End Deidara's dream

Deidara abruptly awoke, sweating and panting. He felt wet and weird. He got up and found that he had cum all over him. (haha...poor Dei) He groaned. "I haven't had this problem since I was 14, un." He whined. Damn that girl! She just made him feel all...weird. He couldn't describe the exact feeling. 'Besides lust, un.' He thought.

Deidara sighed. He would have to change his sheets later. Right now, he needed to get ready for a mission he had to go on. It wasn't for another hour and a half, but he liked to procrastinate.

Deidara showered and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to eat something quickly before leaving.

He walked through the halls to the kitchen and saw two women there. He stopped in his tracks. 'It's the girl!' He thought. He almost had a nosebleed from the memory of the dream.

Said girl happened to see Deidara in the doorway. "Hi Deidara-san!" She smirked. "You look a little uncomfortable. What's up?" She asked, knowing very well what was up with Deidara.

Deidara just ignored her and went to get his food.

"Momoko-chan, did that spell really work?" The other woman asked. 

"Okay, 1, I told you to call me Momo Hina-chan! And 2, yes it did. Just look at him!" Momoko whispered happily to her friend.

Luckily for Momoko, Deidara only caught her name. 'Momoko?'

Hinata was a little creeped out by the fact that spells actually worked for Momoko. She decided not to say anything though.

The girls finished their breakfast and left for the bath house. They had awakened at four in the morning to be able to hang out before having to go to training. It was currently quarter after four.

On the way to the bath, Hinata saw Itachi and remembered what Sasori had told her. "Itachi-san!" Hinata called as she quickly made her way to him. "Itachi-san, may I ask a favor?"

Itachi stayed silent, so Hinata decided to continue. "I need to be taught to use a katana. Would you teach me?" She asked.

"Training ground #2. Four thirty in the morning. Starting tomorrow. You will come every day and be on time, no exceptions." He said before walking off.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." Hinata thanked before going back to Momoko. "Well, let's get to the bath." Hinata said as she walked in the direction of the bath. 

The rest of the way to the bath, the girls talked and gossiped. Once there, they changed, washed and got into the spring to relax.

Once in the spring, Momoko started another conversation. "Hey Hina-chan, why are you so resilient against the idea of having a boyfriend? I mean, you've never had one before...wait..." Momoko put together a little twisted idea. "Are you a lesbian?"

Hinata blushed a dark red. "NO!" She yelled. "Why are you so persistent to get me a boyfriend?" Hinata asked.

"Well, because it's my dream as of a day ago." Momoko said. "And even though it was my dream since a day ago, it doesn't make it any less important. People who have had dreams all their lives had to start it one day. They just held onto it so long that when they say 'I've had a dream to be a doctor since before I can remember!' It just means they had it when they were very young." Momoko said. "Every dream started at just a day old. Just like the oldest man ever started as a baby."

Hinata thought of it. "Why would you want me to have a boyfriend so badly?"

"Because! That's what friends do! They look out for their friend. They also do favors and ask nothing in return. So I'm doing you a favor." Momoko said. "Obviously, you've never had the joys of love!"

"And what if I have?" Hinata asked.

"Well, unless you have shared it with someone, it doesn't count. And family love doesn't count either." Momoko said.

Hinata sighed.

"Look, I know that you may not like it, but knowing you, love is what you ultimately desire." Momoko said.

Hinata lowered her head. "I know, but..." She sighed. "But I don't think anyone will ever love me. Naruto-kun didn't love me. Nobody ever told me they loved me. I have had no hints or signs or anything." Hinata said.

"Naruto-kun? Maybe I should just get him..." Momoko said.

"No! You can't bring him here! The Akatsuki's after him!" Hinata cried.

"You mean 'We're after him.' You're the Akatsuki now, too." Momoko stated.

Hinata drooped a little. "Oh. Right." She sighed again. "But I realized that I didn't truly love him." Hinata said.

"See! This is why I'm trying to suggest someone for you! It's just that Sasori would be good for you." Momoko said.

Hinata looked at Momoko. "Why would he be good for me?" She asked.

"Because!" Momoko said. "You are quiet and he has a short temper. I can tell you are usually right on time and he doesn't like to wait. He likes it when it is quiet, and you're a quiet person." Momoko said. "But what's your veiw on art? That might change things."

Hinata thought about it. "Well, I would like masterpieces to last for all to see and appreciate. And when its around every day, and not many care, then only those who truly have an interest will be graced by the beauty of the usually unappreciated work. Only those who can see beyond everyday will behold the unique view." Hinata said.

Momoko nodded. "Yea. And you could bring out the love out of him. I mean jeez, all the emotion he ever expresses are stotic-ness, anger, annoyance, or extreme calmness." Momoko crossed her arms. "So Sasori isn't the guy for me. You can have him. I like Dei-kun because he adds excitement to life. And he's hot, and he is unique and non-replaceable. He can belong to only one. And that's gonna be me." Momoko said proudly.

Hinata looked at Momoko. It seemed that she would be a good pair with Deidara, but would it last in the long run? That was bothering her. "Momo-chan, how do you know that if you do get Deidara-san, that it will last for more than a few weeks. You seem like the kind of person that would get bored with something easily." Hinata admitted.

Momoko blinked. "Well, don't judge a book by its cover. And 2, I haven't really thought that out. I'm working on it." Momoko said. "But assure me, I will do everything in my power to keep a relationship going as long as my life will allow."

Hinata let out a weak laugh. "Yeah. I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay! Besides, everyone has their times of doubt." Momoko said. "You just need to overcome doubt to find the truth."

Hinata smiled at the words her friend had said to her. Though at first glance, Momoko seemed like the person to give up on what she did not succeed at. But the truth was, she would try one hundred times before even thinking of giving up. You could almost put her in the 'Rock Lee' category. But I wouldn't go _that_ far.

Momoko then decided to change the subject. "So Hina-chan. What is your favorite song?" She asked.

Hinata thought. "I like the song 'Pictures of you' by The Last Goodnight." (A/N: I love that song! I listen to it as I write my story! If u don't like, tough!)

"Well, I like the song 'Rockstar' by Nickelback. That song rocks!" Momoko cheered.

"Hey Momo-chan, can I tell you a bit of a secret?" Hinata asked.

Momoko nodded furiously. "Of course!"

Hinata blushed a little. "I used to wish that my dream guy would take me to a romantic place and sing a love song to me. I don't tell anyone because I worry they will make fun of me." Hinata said.

Momoko giggled. "That's so cute! Now I'm gonna want Dei-kun to do that for me!" Momoko sighed contently.

Hinata checked the time, It was quarter to four. "I think we should leave. We've been here for a half hour." Hinata said. "I have to go to training in fifteen minutes. I'll see you later."

"I should get going too. Bye." Momoko said.

The girls went their separate ways for now. Hinata changed and went to the training ground to wait for Sasori to come. While she waited, she decided to lie down. Hinata accidentally fell asleep while she was waiting.

Hinata heard footsteps not two minutes after she lied down. Hinata sat up as the door opened and Sasori entered the room.

"Hello, Sasori-sensei." Hinata greeted.

"Hinata-san." Sasori said. "The next mission I go on, I wish for you to accompany me as part of your training.

Hinata blinked. "Ano, Sasori-sensei, it's only been a day since I've started training." Hinata said. "Are you sure you want me on a mission?" Hinata asked.

"It will display your ability on a mission. Also, it will help me decide in what area you need the most training." Sasori stated. If you thought about it, it was logical.

"Hai, Sasori-sensei. I will make sure not to let you down. When will this mission be?" Hinata asked.

"The misson could be anywhere from 2 to 3 weeks from now. By then you will have had around 3 weeks of training. That should be enough for your first mission as an Akatsuki." Sasori said.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Sasori-sensei. That sounds reasonable." Hinata said. "I got Itachi-san to train me for the use of a katana." She mentioned.

"Good." Sasori walked over to where Hinata was. "Now, let's start training." Sasori said. "I will teach you a new method of fighting. I will teach you how to use puppets in battle."

Hinata blinked. She had never used any style besides gentle fist, and that was close range. She didn't know how well she would do in long range combat. "Hai, Sasori-sensei. But I have no previous training in long range fighting styles." Hinata said.

"That just means we have to work on it more. Or less, depending on how you take to this type of fighting. Though it may be foreign to you, by the end of two months, you will be able to use it as a battle strategy. By six months, I want you to be able to use it as if you have been for many years. Not a master, but at least well trained in the area." Sasori said.

Hinata tensed. She was scared that she would not be able to meet the requirements in the amount of time she was given. It took her years to get to a basic level while using the gentle fist. She wondered if she could do what was asked of her. But Hinata would at least try. "Hai, Sasori-sensei."

For the half hour, Sasori taught her how to attach chakara strings to the puppets. This was surprisingly tricky for Hinata, though she had thought it would be easy.

Then for the next half hour, Hinata was taught to make the puppet do simple movements. This was tricker than the attachment of the chakara strings, and she would occasionally lose concentration and the chakara strings would break.

By the end of the hour, Hinata was frustrated and tired, and Sasori was losing his patience. Teaching was not his favorite thing to do. It took time and he did not like to wait for results.

Sasori sighed. "You are dismissed from training for today." Sasori stated. He turned and left the training area.

Hinata collapsed and took a deep breath. She had used a lot of chakara during the training session. She was already dreading what Itachi was going to make her do. He was probably worse than Sasori.

Hinata got up after a minute of resting and headed back to her room to change before going to get something to eat.

Once Hinata got to her room, she picked out a black v-neck, fishnet, and black shorts with her white jacket. She then went to the kitchen and saw Momoko talking to a blue guy. He was very tall and had strange yellow eyes and scars that looked like gills.

'I shall call him fishy-man.' Hinata thought. "Hello, Momo-san." Hinata greeted. "Would you mind to introduce me?" Hinata asked, trying to be polite.

Momoko looked at Hinata. "Hi Hina-chan! This is Kisame. I'm surprised you don't know him. He's Itachi's partner. Say hi Kisame-san!" Momoko said.

Kisame gave Hinata a big creepy smile. "Hi, Hinata-san." He said.

Hinata smiled nervously. He was being incredibly creepy without even trying. "U-uh, Hi Kisame-san. Nice to meet you." Hinata said politely.

Kisame looked at Hinata for a moment more before going back to eating. Momoko got up and walked to Hinata. "Don't worry, he's actually nice compared to the other Akatsuki." She whispered.

Hinata took a deep breath and thanked Momoko before getting her food. She was about to leave when Momoko invited her to eat with her and Kisame. "Hina-chan! Why don't you eat with us?" Momoko asked.

"Thanks." Hinata said almost not really meaning it.

"Now Hina-chan, I have been told to tell you the rules of the hideout along with what chores you will be doing." Momoko said.

Hinata blinked. "Okay."

"Now, first, never adress the leader as anything but Leader-sama. Someone called him 'Leader-koi' and were executed. Next, don't kill any other members. Third, you will never inform anyone of the location of the hideout. Not even hinting. Then..." Momoko listed all 101 rules. "And last but not least, there is no garbage disposal so DON'T throw food down the sink. It will get all clogged and icky and you will have to unclog it. It's not fun. Believe me." Momoko said.

Hinata had a notebook and pencil out to make sure she wrote all the rules. She would never be able to memorize them otherwise. They were some weird rules too. 'Don't put cats near Zetsu? What kind of rule is that?' Hinata asked herself.

"It's so that the cats don't try to chew him up. He will occasionally grow catnip on his leaves." Momoko explained.

Hinata twitched. 'Why is it that everyone seems to know what I'm thinking?'

"That's easy! I can read minds. But nobody else can...wonder how they know..." Momoko said.

Hinata scooted away a little. 'Hmm...let's test this. I'm going to think of something that I would never say in public...'

Momoko grinned. 'This is gonna be sweet!' She was even tempted to get popcorn.

Hinata began to think of something very un-Hinata ish. 'I am walking on the sun in the purple dimension when Neji came skipping by with braids in his girly-man hair. "Lalala!" He sang. He stopped and got out a top hat. "Watch me pull a rabbit out of this hat!" He said. Neji shoved his hand in the hat and pulled out Momoko.

"Howdy 'Yall!" Momoko said with a wester accent. "I'm in love with this cabbage!" Momoko claimed as she pulled out a picture of Gaara. "You!" Momoko yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the frame. "You're hot!" She yelled. "But you know what's hotter?" She asked the frame. The picture of Gaara shook its head. "Dei-koi silly!" She said happily as she pulled out Deidara and jumped on the moon before raping him into the next century.'

Now, the last part you would HAVE to be able to read minds to know Hinata even thought about thinking it.

Momoko burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHA! I never thought you would think of that, but if I had the opportunity I would totally do that!" Momoko said.

Kisame was lost. "Huh?"

Momoko patted. Kisame on the head, as if petting a dog. "This concept is too complex for your feeble mind to comprehend, Kisame-san." She said all-knowingly. "Now don't you worry about it."

Momoko then turned to Hinata. "Now Hinata, you have QUITE the imagination. I suggest you get into writing stories." Momoko giggled. "Now I need to go get Deidara-san."

"He's out on a mission." Kisame said. "He'll be back later, though."

"Okay." Momoko said sadly. "Well, that will just give me time to plan!" She said happily. "Now, I need you to help me, Hinata. So come on." Momoko grabbed Hinata by her arm and frolicked off into the hideout to her room.

Once in her room, Momoko shut the door and locked it. "Hina-chan, I need your help. I want Dei-koi to love me. Got any ideas?" Momoko asked.

Hinata blinked. "I don't know anything about Deidara-san."

"But you have to know something about guys!" Momoko sighed in exasperation.

Hinata thought back to her days at Konoha. Ino would always give her tips on getting guys. "Uhm, how about you dress in a different way. My friend, Ino, would always say that if I wore a different style of clothes that I could definitely get guys." Hinata suggested.

Momoko's eyes glittered. "Yea! I'm going to change into something I bought when I was drunk once and never wore." Momoko ran to her dresser and pulled something out before running to the bathroom. After a minute, Momoko walked back out.

"Introducing..." Momoko walked out slowly for suspence. "Momoko!" She said, fully stepping out into clear view. She was wearing a red cropped halter top with a black skin tight shirt underneath, and also black mini skirt with a red belt and black strappy high heels. It barely covered anything.

"Now do my makeup!" Momoko demanded as she pulled out a makeup set. "Make it...sexy!" Momoko said.

Hinata sighed and picked up the eyeliner. "Well, here goes nothing."

After fifteen minutes, Hinata was done. She was actually happy with her work. She never really did much makeup. Ino only asked Temari to do it, otherwise she would do it herself. And Hinata never wore makeup.

Momoko looked at herself in the mirror. Hinata had given her pitch black eyeliner and mascara with blood red eyeshadow and lipstick. She had also put on some blush to make her face seem slightly darker.

Momoko looked at herself. "I think I would look better with black hair." She performed a few hand signs and her hair turned pitch black. "Now put it into high pigtails." Momoko said.

Hinata did as she was told and picked some white hairties before putting Momoko's hair up in two pigtails.

Momoko looked at herself in the mirror. "He won't be able to resist me now." She said. 

Momoko looked at Hinata. "You need a makeover too." She said.

Hinata paled. "I do-don't think I need to change my appearance. I'm fine, thank you!" She insisted.

"Come now, Hinata. How could I look hot and you just look plain? That just won't do." Momoko said.

&&&&&&

Whew! This chapter just seemed to go on and on and on! I had to stop somewhere so I stopped here. Hope you don't mind long fictions, but that's how I do things. I will probably have a picture of Momoko posted on deviant art. Look for it if you go there. I'll have it on my profile when I get it up, it will be listed at the very bottom, so just scroll down to the bottom. That's where I keep my update info on my stories. Anywho, I hope you liked it!

Oh, and REVIEW! I need to know if you like it or not! How else am I supposed to read your thoughts without being psychic!

See ya next chapter! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya! This chapter will have stuffs on what goes on in Konoha while Hinata is gone. I decided it would be good as filler. Also, I can build more of the story on this along with planning out the end. Don't own Naruto, just my oc Momo. And maybe I'll make another one. The show really lacks in girls to do pairings with, so I might make another oc.

Anyway, thanks to all who review!

Enjoy the fic!

Kiba woke up with the rising sun. It was very rare that he would get up this early unless he was going on a mission or had to go to training. But today he didn't have to do either of those. It had been almost a week since anyone had seen his teammate, Hinata.

Kiba got dressed and fed his dog, Akamaru. He had some breakfast himself before getting Akamaru and heading to the Hokage tower. He was going to ask that a search be issued to find Hinata.

Kiba knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. He could hear an argument going on inside. Kiba waited impatiently. After a minute, Tsunade finally called him in.

Kiba walked in with Akamaru and saw that Ino was the one arguing with Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, I would like to request a search for Hinata." Kiba stated rather formally. That was unlike him, but he had been acting off ever since the first day Hinata had been missing.

Tsunade sighed. "I was just arguing about that with Ino. We have to wait another two days for a search. Just wait for now."

"What if we got a team together to look? I bet there are a lot of people who would go." Kiba said.

Tsunade sighed. "If you can get a team of three with a team leader, then I'll think about it." She said.

Kiba began to get mad. "But the longer she's gone, the worse things can be. We can't let her be killed!" Kiba yelled. "Besides, she's the heir to the Huuga clan. A lot of people would be out to kill her! If we wait too long, they will!"

"That is enough. Unless you can get a team, you will wait to be sent. You are dismissed." Tsunade ordered.

Kiba sighed in exasperation. "Hai, Hokage-sama." He turned to leave and saw Ino in the doorway. "Hey Ino. You're friends with Hinata. You wanna help me gather a team?" Kiba asked.

Ino smiled. "That would be great. I'm just so worried about Hinata." She said.

"Yeah. I bet we can get Kurenai as a team leader and Shino as a third member." Kiba said.

"That would be great. I'll get Kurenai, you go get Shino and we will meet back here in fifteen minutes." Ino said.

"Alright! We're getting Hinata back!" Kiba cheered. He bolted down the halls and through the streets to find Shino while Ino went to get Kurenai.

Kiba found Shino in the training grounds. "Hey Shino! We're trying to get a group to search for Hinata! You wanna go?" Kiba asked.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Shino asked.

"Great! Now we're going to meet Ino and Kurenai-sensei at the Hokage tower in about ten minutes. Come on! We can get pockey on the way!" Kiba cheered.

Shino just silently followed Kiba to the Hokage tower.

With Ino

Ino was knocking on the door to Kurenai's house. The door opened and Kurenai greeted Ino.

"Hi Ino. What are you doing here?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, we're having a search for Hinata, and we were wondering if you would like to come with us as the team leader." Ino said.

"That would be great! I'll definitely go." Kurenai said.

"Good! Now we have to go to the Hokage tower." Ino said.

"What? Now? That's such short notice." Kurenai said.

"Yea, but we don't want to wait to do a search. For all we know, Hinata could be held hostage by some weird group so they could use her against us." Ino said. (A/N: Oh how right she is...)

"Okay. Let's go." Kerunai said as she got up and walked with Ino to the Hokage tower.

In the Hokage tower

Tsunade heard a knock on her door. "Come in" She called.

The door opened and revealed Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai. Tsunade groaned.

"Okay fine. You four will have two months to search. After that, I expect you to be back. There will be no pay for this mission. Got it? If you find her, come back immediately. Kurenai, I want weekly reports on your status. Mission starts immediately. Go." Tsunade said.

The four nodded and quickly left for their things and to tell their friends and family that they would be gone before leaving. Ino had told Naruto that she was going to be away for two months and he freaked out.

"I wanna go find Hinata too!" He whined.

"Sorry, you would have to go to Tsunade. Besides, we're leaving in the next few minutes. Sorry, Naru-kun. I'll be back." Ino said. "Bye!" Ino said before reporting to the north gates.

Once everyone had made it to the gates, They began to walk into the woods while devising a plan.

"Hey Shino, did you put any bugs on Hina?" Ino asked.

"Hn." Shino nodded.

"Could you track her?" Ino asked.

"No, the bug had been killed." Shino said.

"I could try to get her scent." Kiba suggested. He sniffed the air and Akamaru did the same.

After a moment, Akamaru barked. "There's an extremely faint scent. It's also mixed with another that is unfamiliar. Do you think she ran off with someone?" Kiba asked.

Ino shook her head. "No, she would have told me about anyone she had an interest in. She could have been kidnapped." Ino said.

"Either way, we have a trail." Kurenai said. "We can follow it."

Kiba nodded. "Come on, this way!" Kiba commanded as he ran off in the direction of the scent.

The four plus Akamaru ran for hours. Even long after the sun had gone down. Every few miles, the scent would get gradually stronger. Sometimes he even lost the scent, but Akamaru would get him back on the right track.

As the sun rose over the horizon, the group was exhausted and nearly crashed in a small clearing.

Ino found a lake nearby and almost jumped right in. Kiba just collapsed on the ground near the lake, and would occasionally take small drinks from it. Kurenai was sitting by a tree, panting. Shino, though you couldn't see it, was just as tired as the rest of the group.

After about five hours of rest, Kiba caught a few fish and they had them for lunch.

Just as they had finished eating, storm clouds began to gather. Kiba jumped to his feet. "No! The scent will be washed away! Stupid rain!" He yelled as the rain began to drizzle over them.

Though it was only noon, they had tents set up and they scurried into the shelter.

Kiba sighed. "Now what? We have nothing to go on now." He asked Shino.

Shino looked to Kiba. "We could find a nearby village and ask around. Though if someone kidnapped her, it is less likely that the other person would go into town with her." Shino said.

Kiba petted Akamaru. "Well, we could probably get a few hours of sleep before heading off again." He said.

Shino nodded and they both changed before going to bed.

Ino and Kurenai shared another tent. They had come to about the same conclusion. But they were more persistent to find a solution.

Ino sat on her mat, puzzled. "We should have brought Shikamaru." She said. "He would have thought of something."

Kurenai shook her head. "But we don't have Shikamaru."

Ino looked up. "Do you think Hinata might have left a trail of something?" She asked.

"No, we would have picked up on it earlier. And if she was unconscious, she wouldn't have been able to leave any clues at all." Kurenai said.

Ino sighed and began to change into her pajamas. "Well, we should wait out the storm and get moving again."

Kurenai nodded. "Yeah. We should get some sleep."

The girls also went to sleep.

Several hours later, the rain had not let up yet. Kiba woke up and decided to get something to eat. He went into his backpack and pulled out some instant ramen. He sighed. He couldn't cook it. A fire would be put out by the rain. He couldn't light one in the tent either. The tent could get caught on fire.

Kiba put the ramen away and got dressed. He then noticed that Shino wasn't in the tent. He looked around outside. He wasn't in sight. Kiba grudgingly went outside to look for his teammate.

After about ten minutes of looking, Kiba found Shino in a cave. He had a fire going and was cooking some fish.

Kiba blinked. "What are you doing in a cave?" He asked.

"Obvously, a fire would not start in the rain. Here, a fire will start." Shino calmly explained.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were leaving?" Kiba asked.

"There was no reason to." Shino said.

"Yes there was! I want to eat something and I couldn't because I didn't bring anything that you don't have to cook." Kiba whined.

"Calm down, Kiba."

Kiba sighed. "I'm going to get something to eat and then we can get the girls and pack up before heading off again."

"Hn."

Kiba walked out of the cave and into the rain. It was only raining lightly now. He walked to a nearby stream and caught a few fish. Kiba walked back to the cave and gave the fish to Shino before going back to their camp.

At the clearing where the group had set up, Kiba found that the girls had already started packing up camp. Ino looked over to Kiba. "Hi. We were wondering where you were. Any idea of where Shino is?" Ino asked.

"Yea. He is in a nearby cave." Kiba said.

"Okay. Help us pack everything up." Ino said

After fifteen minutes, everything was packed away. The three plus Akamaru then went to the cave that Shino was in.

At the Akatsuki

Hinata was backed into a corner. Momoko had her trapped. There was no way out of this now.

"Okay. I'll get dressed up." Hinata said.

"Good!" Momoko said. "Now let me find something for you."

Momoko rushed to her closet and found some clothes. "Here!" She gave Hinata the clothes and shoved her into the bathroom.

Hinata stood in the bathroom inspecting the clothes. There was a lavender tube top, a black miniskirt, white fingerless gloves and black heeled boots.

Hinata changed and looked at herself in the mirror. It just barely covered her. Hinata tied her jacket around her waist to cover her legs more.

Momoko knocked on the door. "Hina-chan! Lemme see!" Momoko whined.

Hinata blushed. She didn't want anyone to see her in this outfit. Even with her jacket covering some of her legs, she felt way too exposed.

"Come on! I wanna see!" Momoko whined.

'It's only Momoko...' Hinata thought. "O-Okay..." She said as she opened the door slightly.

Momoko pouted. "Hina-chan! How is anyone supposed to see how cute you look when you're wearing that jacket? Put it away!" She demanded.

Hinata blushed and took the jacket from around her waist. She folded it up and put it neatly beside the door so she would remember to get it later.

"Yay! Hina-chan! You look so kwaii!" Momoko cheered.

Hinata blushed even darker. "Now let me do your makeup!" Momoko said.

Hinata just nodded as she watched Momoko pull out some eyeliner and eyeshadow.

Two minutes later, Momoko put her makeup away and smiled brightly. "Now you look great!" She said.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She could have sworn that it was an entirely different person. The woman in the mirror looked so elegant. She had eyes that could bring any man to his knees, her hair was silky and smooth. Hinata couldn't believe it was her, and when she looked at her body, she realized that for once, she looked like one of those outgoing beautiful women that she had always wanted to be, but was too scared.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Momo-chan!" She thanked as she gave Momoko a friendly hug.

"You're welcome, Hina-chan. Now let's show off!" Momoko said.

Hinata blushed a little, but smiled. She had never really 'shown off' before. "Okay." She said.

"Great! What time is it?" Momoko asked.

Hinata looked at her watch. "It's about seven thirty. Why?"

"Because! Eight is the best time to go out and show off. Especially if you want to go out. So we should head off. You want to grab someone to go with? I'll see if Dei-koi will come!" Momoko cheered as she dragged Hinata through the hideout in search of Deidara.

Momoko spotted Sasori and got an evil gleam in her eye. "Hey Hinata, there's Sasori. Should we say hi?" Momoko asked.

Hinata blushed. "U-uh...sure?" She said.

"Follow my lead." Momoko whispered. She walked confidently, her head held high. "Hey Sasori-san! Do you know where Deidara-san is?" She asked.

Sasori looked their way. He stood there wide eyed. Sure he had seen Momoko in those kind of clothes before, but never Hinata. She looked innocent, but bold. He quickly snapped out of his trance and answered Momoko. "He just got back from a mission. He's in his room. What's the occasion?" Sasori asked.

"Oh nothing. Me and Hina-san are going out to a club and I wanted to bring Deidara-san as a date. You wanna come?" Momoko asked.

Sasori looked at her. "And who are you going to try to set me up with?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you would want to maybe accompany Hinata-san?" Momoko asked.

Sasori thought about it. It wouldn't hurt to go to a club for one night. Besides, he hadn't gone out for fun in a long while. "Did you get Leader-sama's permission?" Sasori asked.

"Yea, I'll go do that. But would you accompany Hinata-san? I need to know to tell Leader-sama that you're coming with us." Momoko said.

"I'll go." Sasori said.

"Great! Meet us outside in about ten minutes." Momoko called as she ran down the halls in the direction of Deidara's room.

After a few turns down the long twisting hallways, they reached Deidara's room. "Now Hina-chan, wish me luck." Momoko said nervously, but with a smile on her face.

"Okay Momo-san, good luck!" Hinata said happily.

Momoko knocked on the door. After a minute, the door opened.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara asked, not noticing what Momoko was wearing.

"Would you like to go with me to a club? You know, like a, uh, date?" She asked, just whispering the last part.

Deidara blinked. "A club, un?"

"Yeah, Hinata and Sasori are going to come too. So, you in?" Momoko asked, this time, much more confidently.

"Sure. It's been a while since I've been out to a club or anything, un. When are we going?" Deidara asked.

"About five minutes. I'm going to ask to leave and then we can be off. Meet us outside by then." Momoko said. "See you then, Deidara-kun!" She said as she ran down the halls to ask Pein to leave.

Deidara closed his door and got ready to go. Just as he was ready and about to leave, he realized something. "Did she call me 'Deidara-_kun_', un?" He asked himself. Then he just shook his head. "No."

Momoko was waiting outside with Hinata. "Just think Hina-chan! We could really hit it off! Clubs are awesome places to go! There's music and a bar, and sometimes you can get a VIP room! That is, if you have the money and really wanted to." Momoko said. "But I'm not sure that we'll go that far after just one date." Momoko smirked. "Or will we?" She asked.

"Uh, I don't think you should, whatever you're thinking of." Hinata said, completely oblivious to what the VIP rooms were for, besides having a private place to chat and drink.

"Yeah, when you go that fast, the relationship never lasts." Momoko said.

Then, Sasori came out of the hideout. He wasn't wearing his cloak or ninja clothes. Instead, he was wearing some black jeans and a blood red tee shirt with some black kanji on the back. It was barely a disguise, but who would think to look for an S-ranked criminal in a club?

Hinata blushed. "Hi Sasori-sensei." Hinata said. It was awkward calling Sasori her sensei when they weren't training.

"Hi. Are we going to leave soon?" Sasori asked.

"Yea, we're just waiting for Deidara-san." Momoko said.

Just then, Deidara walked out. He was wearing a white tee shirt and black slacks. Also, he was wearing a leather jacket. (A/N: I have a leather jacket and I love it! It looks nice and feels good too. Don't like it, tough.)

Momoko grinned. "Alright! Let's go!" She cheered. The four of them walked off to the nearest village where there was a nice club.

With the search group

They had been walking for another hour before they stopped at a small village.

"Hey, how 'bout we relax for a bit at that club? I'll pay for the first round!" Kiba said. "Besides, after searching for almost two days, I think we should unwind a bit."

Ino resisted the urge to yell at him. "Kiba, this is no time to be going to pick up girls."

"I'm not! Besides, we could ask around if anyone has seen Hinata." Kiba said.

"For once, Kiba came up with a good idea." Shino said. "We could ask anyone if someone has passed through town that had a girl of her description."

"Then It's settled! To the club!" Kiba cheered.

Kurenai just shrugged and followed the team to the club.

Once inside, Kiba sat at the bar and the other three sat to the left of him. Akamaru had to wait in the woods. No pets allowed. Besides, it gave him a chance to rest a little more.

"Order anything you want for the first round! I'm buying!" Kiba said.

Kurenai ordered a 187 Urge, which included some Dr. Pepper and Vodka. Ino ordered a Bird of Paradise, which had orange juice and Vodka as well. Shino didn't order anything and Kiba just ordered a bottle of sake. (A/N: I don't drink, I looked these drinks up on the internet. On a site called the webtender and another called The complete recipes and instructions are on there. Remember, drink responsibly ; D)

Kiba downed three shots immediately after getting the bottle. He put some money on the counter for the bartender and looked out on the rest of the club. It wasn't very packed, but it had good music and the majority of the people were dancing.

Despite what you might think, Kiba wasn't a wild drunk. He was more laid back when he drank. He looked around and saw a small group enter the club. Two women and two men. Kiba thought something was familiar about the one woman, but decided that he would talk to her later.

Shino, who hadn't drank anything, saw this too. The woman was definitely a Huuga, but was it didn't look like the one they were looking for. The woman had dark, long blue hair, Hinata's exact color and style, and she had the same skin color. But the woman dressed and acted way differently. She was laughing and happily talking with the other woman, who he had never seen before. Also, he couldn't identify her because of the shape of her body because Hinata would always wear baggy clothes and a jacket. This woman was wearing something that Hinata would tremble at the thought of wearing.

Shino decided he would observe and listen in on their conversation using some of his bugs. He sent one over to spy.

With the other group

Hinata laughed. "Did you seriously try to put on ten shirts?"

"Yeah! And I couldn't move or get them off! I had to cut them off with a nearby kunai!" Momoko lauhged. "And then Kisame got really mad at me!"

"Why?" Hinata giggled.

"They were his shirts!" Momoko laughed.

Hinata burst out laughing. "P-poor Kisame-san!" She laughed.

Deidara sat next to Momoko. He didn't think it was really that funny. Besides the fact that they were Kisame's shirts. That part he snickered at a little.

Sasori, on the other hand, was almost regretting coming to the club. It was loud, dim, and smelled strongly of alcohol.

Momoko stopped laughing for a second. "Anyone want drinks?" She asked.

"I'll have an Irish Russian, un." Deidara said.

"I'll have some sake." Sasori said.

"I don't think I want to drink anything." Hinata said.

Momoko pouted. "Come on! You know what? I'll just get something for you." Momoko said as she walked off to get the drinks.

The bug quickly buzzed back to Shino and reported what it had heard. Shino almost couldn't believe it. They had found Hinata in two days of searching. He decided to ask the woman that was walking to the bar if that really was Hinata.

The woman ordered four drinks and sat at the bar to wait.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen a woman with long blue hair and is a Huuga of the name Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Depends." She said. "What would you want with her?"

"I'm on a search team for her." Shino said.

"Well tell Konoha, you're not getting her back. Give up and go away." She said harshly.

Shino sat calmly. "Miss, I insist that you tell me, is that Huuga Hinata?" Shino demanded.

The woman smirked. "You caught me. I guess I can't hide it. But your teammates are drunk enough to not notice if I killed you right now." She said. "Let's take this outside."

Shino followed the woman outside. He was prepared for battle, so he had the advantage. The woman didn't have any weapon. But you should never underestimate your opponent.

Because I don't like to write battle scenes, let's just say that Shino is knocked out in the ally beside the club and Momoko walked away without a scratch.

By the time Momoko was back in the club, the drinks had just been finished. She paid and went back to the table.

"Okay. I have everyone's drinks!" Momoko said happily. She placed a drink in front of everyone and gave Hinata a suspicious looking drink. It was a green drink with sugar on the rim of the glass.

"I'm sure you'll like it." Momoko said.

Hinata looked at the drink. She cautiously picked up the martini glass that contained it. Hinata looked at everyone else drinking and decided to at least try it.

Hinata took a small sip, and nearly choked on it. The stuff tasted awful, but strangely like black licorice. She tried another sip. It was still awful, but this time it wasn't so bad.

"Do you like it Hina-chan?" Momoko asked.

"It's awful." Hinata stated.

"Well, most alcoholic beverages taste bad. Here, try mine." Momoko said. Hinata took Momoko's glass and took a small sip. It was almost as bad as the drink she had.

"It's still bad, but not as bad." Hinata said as she picked up her glass.

"These kind of drinks are an 'aquired taste' for most people." Momoko said. "The more you drink, the better it tastes." She picked up her glass and began to drink it.

Hinata shrugged and picked up her glass of the strange green drink again and quickly drank the rest. She felt all warm inside.

"Do you want me to get you another one?" Momoko asked.

"Okay." Hinata said.

Momoko walked to the bar and ordered Hinata another drink. Next to her, Ino was crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Momoko asked.

Ino stopped crying and looked at Momoko. "I m-m-miss my boyfriend." She sobbed.

"Well, how long will you be away?" Momoko asked.

"I might b-be gone f-for t-t-two months!" Ino cried.

"Why?" Momoko asked.

"I'm on a m-mission." Ino said, trying to calm herself. "T-to find my best fr-friend. She's m-missing."

"Really?" Momoko asked. "Well, you should just go home and stop looking."

Ino gasped. "No! I wouldn't abandon her!"

"You know, there's a great chance that you will never find her." Momoko glanced at Hinata. "Trust me."

"Well, I'm not going to give up." Ino said. "But I do miss my boyfriend."

Then, Hinata's drink was ready. "I have to get this to my friend. I'll be right back." Momoko said. She walked over to Hinata and put the glass down. "Have fun Hina-chan. I'll be back. I have to talk to someone." She said.

Hinata felt akward having to sit with two other guys. She just let the two argue over art and other things while observing. As she sat and sipped on her drink, she started feeling weird.

'Hmm...I feel like dancing.' She thought. "I'm gonna dance." She stated as she got up and walked over to the dance floor and, well, danced.

While Hinata danced and the guys talked while drinking, Momoko was continuing her conversation with Ino.

"Well, tell me what she looks like and her name. I could tell you if I maybe have some info on where she is." Momoko said.

"Okay. Her name is Hinata Huuga, she has dark blue hair, she's pale, and she is shy." Ino said.

Momoko thought about what she would say. "I know where she is, but there's no hope for her. I hear that there was an assassination sent out on the Huuga heir, and they went straight to the Akatsuki. She's dead by now." Momoko lied, though that was the way it was originally planned when they had captured Hinata.

Ino shot up. "What?! No! It's not true!"

"It is. It was the cloud village that sent for the assassination. If she's been gone for more than two days, she's done for." Momoko said.

Ino ran outside and into the forest where Akamaru was. "Akamaru," Ino said. "I'm g-going to g-g-get everyone. We h-have t-to tell Tsunade-sama." Ino sobbed quietly into Akamaru's fur.

Akamaru barked and licked Ino's arm. Ino then went back to the club and got Kiba and Kurenai. "Where's Shino? Why are we leaving?" Kiba asked.

Ino looked at Kiba with teary eyes. "Hinata has been assassinated by the Akatsuki by request of the cloud village." She said quietly.

Kiba couldn't believe his ears. "A-Assassinated?"

"Yeah. I got the info from a girl in the bar." Ino said. "I don't think many people would lie about an assassination."

The three stood in silence. "Well, we should get Shino and leave." Kurenai said.

"Yeah." Kiba went to the club to look, and found Shino in an ally by the club. He picked him up and carried him back to the others.

"Akamaru, would you carry Shino?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked and nodded. After Kiba put Shino on Akamaru's back, they headed back to the hidden leaf.

Back in the bar, Hinata was dancing with almost every guy she saw. By now, she had finished three more of the drinks and was drunk.

Momoko watched as her friend danced with those guys. She then looked to the guys. "I should go back there." She said.

Momoko walked back over to the table where the two guys were sitting. "Hey. I'm curious, how many of those drinks has Hinata had?" Momoko asked.

"Three. Not including the ones you gave her. That makes five." Sasori said.

Momoko smirked. "Were you watching her?"

"No." He stated.

"Then how do you know how many drinks she had?" Momoko asked.

"I asked." Sasori said.

"Sure you did." Momoko smiled as she sat next to drunk Deidara. "Hiya Dei-kun!"

Deidara leaned really close to Momoko. "Hi hottie, un." He said drunkly.

'I could get used to this.' Momoko thought.

Deidara laughed. "I've been thinking about you, un." He said.

Momoko faked surprise. "Really?" She asked. "Like, how?"

"I've been thinking about your sexy ass, un." Deidara said. "But you know what, un?"

"Hmm?"

"I think it would look a lot better in person, un." He said.

Momoko giggled. "Well, would you want to find out?" She asked suggetively.

"Why yes, yes I would, un." Deidara said as he began to undo Momoko's belt.

"Get a room." Sasori growled.

"Okay!" Momoko said as she dragged Deidara off to a private room. She paid for one at the bar and ran into the room she was assigned.

While Momoko and Deidara did, 'things' in that room, Hinata stopped dancing and went back over to the table with Sasori. "Hey, watcha doin' all lone, Sasori-sensei?" She slurred a little.

"Deidara and Momoko went to get a room." Sasori said.

"Whatcha think they're doin'?" Hinata asked.

"I don't want to think about it." Sasori said.

"Are they playing house? That's a fun game. Can we play?" Hinata asked. "I could be the mommy and you could be the daddy." She said.

Sasori tensed. "No. I don't want to play." He said.

"Aww...please? I'll be a good girl." She begged.

"No. Stop asking." Sasori commanded.

Hinata pouted like a five year old. "Fine." And for a long while, Hinata just pouted at him. It was actually very cute, but Sasori would never say that.

Hinata eventually stopped pouting at Sasori. "Hey Sasori-sensei, can we play monopoly?"

"No."

"Can we play go fish?"

"No."

Hinata giggled. "Can we play checkers?"

"No."

Hinata moved a little closer and smiled really widely. "Can we play hide and seek?"

"No." Sasori said. Now he was getting irritated.

"I know a game you would want to play." Hinata said, smiling brightly.

"No, I don't want to play a game." Sasori stated.

Hinata giggled. "Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!" Hinata insisted. "Okay, if you don't want to play a game, how 'bout a riddle?" She asked.

Sasori sighed. "It's better than a game."

"Okay! There's an umbrella that covers the whole world and it's every color imaginable. If the first color is blue, and the second is emerald, what's the next color?" Hinata asked.

Sasori thought. "Is it yellow?"

"No. It's dark purple." Hinata said. "Now what's the next one?"

"Is there any pattern to this?" He asked.

"Shh! It's a never tell!" Hinata said. "Now guess!"

"Is the next one red?" Sasori asked.

"No, it's ebony." Hinata said.

Sasori saw the pattern now. "Oh, I get it. Now the next color is yellow."

"Yeah! It is!" Hinata said. (A/N: I learned this riddle at camp=D)

So for the next two hours, the two told riddles and played mind games. This was quite difficult for Hinata because she was a little drunk, but she managed.

Now, it was late and Sasori decided it was time to go. "Hinata-san, we should get going soon." He said.

"Aww...why?" Hinata asked, a little tired.

"It's late. I'm going to get Momoko and Deidara and we can leave." He said.

"Okay." Hinata said.

Sasori went to the room that he knew Deidara and Momoko were in and knocked on the door. "Hey, let's go."

After a few minutes, Sasori knocked again. "Hey, come on."

The door opened and Momoko walked out, her clothes were a mess and her hair was down and she was dragging Deidara, who was passed out. "Do we have to go? Can we just rent a hotel room for the night or something?" Momoko asked.

"No, we have to get back." Sasori said.

Momoko sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

The four then left the club, and Sasori carried Deidara while the other two walked. After about a half hour of walking, they arrived at the Hideout and Momoko took Deidara back to his room while Sasori went to his own room and Hinata helped Momoko.

After they got Deidara to his room, the girls went to Hinata's room. "Hey Momo-chan, what were you doin' with Dei in that room?" Hinata asked.

Momoko giggled. "It's a little thing called sex. It's wonderful and it feels really good." She said.

"Oh, okay." Hinata said. "I'm going to sleep."

"Yea. Night." Momoko said as she pulled out a mat to sleep on and got a blanket before plopping onto the bed. She was asleep before she even hit the pillow.

Hinata looked at her friend as she slept. Her mind was still fuzzy, but it was clearing up, and she started to get a headache, so she went to bed as well.

Yay! Another chapter down! Thanks to all who reviewed! And those who haven't should! Please! Review! Anyway, next chapter will be good, I have some plans for it already. See ya next chapter! Byez!


	5. Author's note Plz read

Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I've been swamped with school stuffs(darn high school and all the teachers want to give students reports to do! shakes fist). Also, I'm sorta in a writer's block. I need Ideas for a small section which I cannot think of anything to put in the gap and I don't like the idea of a timeskip, so I'm asking if you would like anything in the story. If it fits with what I have planned and I like it, I might put it into the story. Sorry for the long delay, send me ur ideas.

Thank you. And again, sorry.


End file.
